


Vampire Hunter D: The Noble Heart

by 1andOnlyMandiCakes81



Series: Vampire Hunter Chronicles [2]
Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dhampirs, Epic Battles, Explicit Language, Gen, Half-Vampires, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Magic-Users, Monsters, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Rivalry, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunter D - Freeform, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andOnlyMandiCakes81/pseuds/1andOnlyMandiCakes81
Summary: A Frontier town is beset by a malevolent force. The people live in fear of an alleged Noble, many having fallen victim to this creature's fangs. From the word of one doomed youth, two hunters come to its aid - one being the infamous Vampire Hunter, D. Evil lurks, but all may not be as it seems. Can D save this town and its people, before more become prey to the monster that feeds on their blood?





	1. The Lonely Village

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to VHD: Retribution, but can be read as a stand alone story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journeying home from a long series of hunts, D and his partner, Nadia, come across a young man who claims his town is in need of help.

A gust of wind rustled the long black raiment of a young man astride a pale cyborg steed. Among the more prominent sectors of the inner Frontier, there were whispers of his name. Those who looked upon him as he rode by were cowed by his presence, yet viewed him with subtle admiration. Taken in by his beauty, they secretly longed to catch his gaze. Although, once they realized that beauty was too unearthly to be human, a cold shiver brought them back to their senses and they remembered who he was. Then, as they took note of the sword strapped to his back, they remembered what he was. A Hunter, specifically a Vampire Hunter.  
In neighboring places, he was known to sometimes travel with a young lady at his side. No one knew who she truly was, as she and this noted Vampire Hunter had kept to themselves.  
However, over the past few years rumors had cropped up as to who she might've been.  
As they marveled at her beauty, some had speculated that she was probably some wealthy family's daughter in his charge, under his protection until she was safely home. Others believed her more to have been someone's missing wife as they mentioned the elegant set of rings she wore. A smaller number of rumors agreed with the 'wife' theory, but not just anyone's wife. The girl had an otherworldly air about her that seemed on par with the hunter she traveled with, and at times seemed closer to him than just a mere ward. Perhaps she was that hunter's wife, that hunter known as D.

"Don't be absurd," some had said, "he's a Vampire Hunter, men like that rarely ever take a wife..."

"And, unlike the girl, he didn't have a wedding ring," others chimed in.

"I was sure I saw him once in the Capital a few years back, leaving with a girl just as the municipal bell tolled...you know something like that means somebody got hitched. But you're right, he didn't have a ring."

"Then, if it's possible he's single, I might still have a chance!"

"Don't be an idiot. That man, D... being the kind of hunter he is, they say he has a drop of the Nobility in him too..."

"He's one of those? Well, I'll be jiggered..."

"Heh, as damned as they are, I wouldn't mind being nibbled on so long as it was him."

"Don't be an idiot..."

To those folks, though, rumors were rumors. They'd likely never know the truth. Of course, if they did, they'd know that the young man did indeed have a ring; a gold band he kept tethered to a chain he wore under his shirt. So truly the young lady was his wife, but this fact was known only to a small cluster of trusted souls living in a secluded town, nestled inside a giant crater.

At this moment, as they traveled the Frontier wastelands, that crater town was exactly where the two mysterious youths were headed. The hunter in black had made it a point to return every so often, a promise he made to the young lady who traveled beside him. During their years together thus far, he had yet to break it.  
It was a promise the girl upheld as well.  
She was a seasoned hunter herself, and while she didn't have his level of renown, over time word of her prowess had passed from village to village - from those who had hired her previously, or from the officials she operated under. This particular journey was her first in a long while. She had a child just a few years prior, her second with the infamous hunter D. As such, she wanted to wait until their newest addition, a daughter, had grown up some before setting out as a hunter again; just like she had done with their first born son.  
Having recently completed a job together, and with their children in mind, both were fairly eager to return home.  
The highway was disconnected up ahead, part of the roadway having fallen into ruin from time and disrepair. This was common across the Frontier, so neither were surprised. A proper exit off the highway would've been preferred, but thankfully it had collapsed in such a way they could maneuver their mounts down along the broken slabs of road easily enough. Once they reached the bottom, their journey continued toward a sparse patch of forest to reach the other side of the broken highway.  
But what was that coming out of the trees?

"Nadia," D said, reaching his right arm out to block the young woman, "stop a moment."

"What is it?" Nadia asked, not immediately catching what D had just spotted. Then she saw it.

A black shape stumbled beyond the treeline, seemingly human in appearance. Then the figure moved as if it had seen them. The figure was a man, so disheveled and caked in dirt it was difficult to determine his age, and he was afraid. Running as if all the dangers of the wild were nipping at his heels, the man sped towards the two hunters.  
With their hands on their weapons, neither D nor Nadia moved any closer, waiting for this stranger to approach them first.

"Help me!" the man called out, "Help me, please!" Then he collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees a yard or so away, panting heavily.

Nadia hovered her right hand over the rifle she kept holstered to her saddle, keeping her left angled back for a counter move, "What's the trouble?"

The man coughed and wheezed, haggard from his run, "M-My village...evil...plagues us...are you...h-hunters, by chance?"

As he struggled to catch his breath, Nadia climbed down from her horse with a canteen in her hand. From his voice alone she could tell he was younger than he appeared. As she kneeled and poured part of her water over his head, she cleaned the mess from his face then allowed him to slowly drink the rest. He had to be at least twenty, and judging by the worn state of his clothes, he was either too poverty stricken to have better, or had been on the run for quite a while.

"We're hunters," D said. "However, unless this evil is one of the Nobility, we'll be moving on..." D then silently queued his horse onward.

"Hold on, he hasn't even told us what it is yet," Nadia stated, slightly annoyed. "Give him a chance to calm down..."

D paused his mount and looked to the girl kneeling at the stranger's side, her golden eyes narrowing. He sighed heavily, then twitched a slight nod for her to continue. In moments like this, it was better to not test her patience.

When the young man had all he could stand to drink, he spoke again. Escher was his name, a farmhand from Verdanshire.

"This evil," Nadia said as she helped stand him up, "What is it? Is it a Noble?"

Escher nodded weakly, "We've never seen the creature fully, other than a strange smokey shadow...although, our town leaders believe it to be the Noble that used to preside over our lands."

Still seated on his horse, D coolly remarked, "If that's so, then how do you know this creature is a Noble?"

"The wounds...on the necks of the victims..."

Escher suddenly clutched his chest with a pained cry, falling into Nadia's arms as she reached out to catch him.

"D! Get over here, hurry!"

Nadia's voice was tinged with worry. D was already out of his saddle when she shouted for him, but Escher was dead before he reached them. Kneeling beside Escher's body as Nadia laid him on the ground, D ran his left hand over his chest.  
A strange lump formed on D's palm, then two beady eyes and a mouth. Such a strange thing for anyone to see!  
Although Nadia was, of course, more than accustomed to the countenanced carbuncle.

As she steadied her nerves, Nadia addressed the withered face of D's left hand, "Alright, Fingers, what do you make of it? Nothing about this seems natural..."

" **_You're damn right it isn't_ ** ," the left hand replied in a raspy voice. " **_He certainly ran himself ragged, but he was still in decent shape, and all too young for his ticker to suddenly crap out on him... hmmm..._ ** " The voice of the symbiote fell silent, as if it were still figuring out the cause of the young man's death.

"Well?" D's tone was like cold steel.

" **_Definitely not natural. I'd wager this was spell induced...like he was cursed._ ** "

Nadia stood and went to her horse, rummaging through one of her saddlebags until she found her map of the Frontier sectors. After a few minutes, she stuffed it back in and returned. Wordlessly she lifted Escher's body and carried him to her mount, placing him across the back with a tarp to cover him. Once he was secured with rope, she went to hoist herself onto the saddle.

D approached and gripped her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Nadia planted herself back on firm ground and sighed, "We need to take him home. Obviously we have no real idea what's going on, but whatever it is, it looks like he gave his life trying to find help. We owe it to him to at least return him to his family."

"Sometimes you're a little too sentimental..."

"And sometimes you need a break from that stick up your ass. We're taking him back to his family. And on top of that, what about this Noble he spoke of? We can learn more about this supposed Count or Lord, or whatever, while we're at it."

D's handsome visage was stoic, yet pensive. His huntress wife gazed back at him with a firm stare, her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow, sternly waiting for his answer.

"So be it," he said, his response soft but terse, "But on one condition...I'll decide whether or not we take the job."

With that, the two hunters took to their horses and rode off as the day was steadily waning. This new destination was a few hundred miles away, and they needed to get there before nightfall, before whatever lurking evil claimed another victim.  
The return to their own home, unfortunately, was going to have to wait.

Twilight neared ever closer as they galloped over hill and dale, through sporadic clusters of forest until what bit of green existed in the muted landscape faded. It seemed like all the verdant life had been sucked away from the land. Most of the trees were either dead or dying, no flowers, and any patch of grass to be found was dried out and brown. Any life at all lay on the other side of the wooden palisade that wrapped around the town just half a mile away.  
The coarse voice of a man shouted from one of the watchtowers as they came closer, commanding the strangers to stop.

"Don't take another step. State your business."

The wind carried the sound of bow strings stretching, the hammers of guns being cocked, all sights trained on the two hunters.

Nadia raised her arms away from her weapons as D followed suit, to signify they meant no harm, "Is this Verdanshire?"

"It is..."

"Do you know a young man named Escher?"

The man with the coarse voice lowered his rifle and pulled away the bandanna that covered the bottom half of his face, "Yes, he's one of our own. He disappeared a few weeks ago...we've thought him dead. You claiming to know where he is?"

"He's with us."

"What the-! Where is he? Tell me he's alive."

"Sadly, I can't," Nadia replied with a heavy sigh. "We're here on his request, and to return him to his family."

A different man's voice spoke out this time, "No one's gettin' in until we've done an inspection."

"By all means come and inspect the body, and us if need be, but we need to come inside."

Nadia made a glance to D. As experienced as she was, there was still a twinge of anxiety. It wasn't going to be easy explaining Escher's death, particularly the mystery surrounding its cause. Adding to that was the fact his body was being carted by two hunters who happened to be dhampirs, people born a cross between two different worlds. One human, the other Noble - a vampire; a being considered the bane of humanity. Such a lineage was a stigma for those who carried it, forever marked a monstrous heathen by humans and Nobles alike. That alone was enough to make the young woman uneasy about the approaching crew of men. However, knowing D was right beside her, Nadia dismounted with a firm resolve.  
There were small scrapes and cuts here and there along Escher's body, minor bruises, but nothing that would've been considered at all life-threatening. The most important evidence was the lack of puncture wounds on the neck, or anywhere else for that matter, nothing to suggest that he had fallen victim to a pair of pernicious fangs. These men, of course, did their damnedest to be certain of this. Especially after D had to make mention of his and Nadia's heritage. Both stood off to the side, guarded by a trio of gunmen, until the assumed leader of the crew was satisfied with the results. They were in the clear, although this didn't curb the air of suspicion in the slightest. There was still the matter of their wanting entry into the town, and these men needed more than their word that it was Escher's last request.

"You don't understand," Nadia sighed heavily, "This really ought to be for your town council to hear first... Any one of you could potentially cause a panic with a mere slip of the tongue."

The leader, the man with the coarse voice, stepped forward and jabbed an accusatory finger in their direction.

"No, you two don't seem to understand. We ain't lettin' you in, not until you give us a better reason than that. You see that boy? He was mine... That's my son's body layin' there, and I'm not about to let what happened to him happen to anyone else by lettin' you waltz in and drag that bad luck with you."

"We were told there's a Noble here..."

D's countenance remained that of cold indifference as he stated firmly what Escher had said, night steadily gaining hold of them as he did so. These men were going to want to head back to safety, and quickly, as the Frontier was exponentially more dangerous at night than it was during the day. The thing that lit the fire under their feet was that one word: Noble.

***

Standing just inside the small lobby of the town hall, D and Nadia waited to meet with the town council. The leader of the crew of guards, who had since introduced himself as Jeb, went to pass on the information. Should the Mayor agree to see them, they'd be brought into the meeting.  
There was no telling what was going on outside on the streets. It was all weirdly quiet. Those guards had seemed rather shaken by the idea of a Noble on the prowl, especially when Jeb confirmed that there had been recent victims. Apparently his crew had no idea, as the council members made sure to keep that knowledge under wraps, swearing the local Sheriff and Jeb to absolute secrecy until they were sure that the culprit was indeed a Noble. Since then, what attacks had happened were claimed to be general beast attacks.  
Likely it was due to this town's financial stability.  
At first glance, Verdanshire seemed rather poor for a Frontier town, more so than most. One had to wonder what kind of support and supplies they were receiving from the Capital government. The surrounding farms appeared dismal, the fields meant for crops lacking any sort of growth. Yet these people had managed to get by. Taking this into account, their reluctance to bring in help made more sense. No doubt they'd have a hard time hiring a hunter of any sort, let alone two - and Vampire Hunters at that.  
With all this in mind, as Jeb returned and led them to the tiny conference room, Nadia had an inkling of how D might respond should the Mayor make an offer to hire them. Indeed, it was going to be a hard sell just by looking at the state of this council group as they entered. Even the Mayor himself looked to be in dire straights, when one such as him would typically be the more affluent member of the community.

"We appreciate your coming, and bringing back that Graham boy...Escher was it?" the Mayor said as he first greeted the two hunters, then turned to Jeb, "You have our deepest condolences."

As D stood against the wall behind her, Nadia took a seat opposite the Mayor and tossed back her hat to hang on the cord about her neck. Then, she fixed the front of her moto jacket and adjusted her long scarf before addressing the mayor in turn.

"Before we go any further, enlighten me. How is it possible you've all been able to survive like this? And for how long? I don't mean to be be rude, but this place is-"

"A ramshackle piece of shit?" The Mayor seemed terse at first, then he laughed. "Many would probably agree, if that was what you were intending to say. Really, it's been close to a decade since any of us have had a decent meal. Apart from what rations we get from the Capital, our survival is dependent on the few kinds of root vegetables we can grow and what livestock we have left. As you can see, our lands are not fertile. At least, not anymore. As such, we have precious little in terms of revenue. With that said, let's cut straight to the point. I'm sure we have a Noble in our midst. There've been multiple attacks, three just in the past week alone. All of them have been fatal, save for one. So yes, we could use your help, but we can't pay much. Truthfully, we can't really pay you at all. The most we can do is food and shelter."

After the Mayor finished, D made a curt nod as he left his spot against the wall, thanked the council for their time, then walked out of the conference room.  
Just what Nadia had suspected he would do.  
Quickly she rose up and followed after him, hoping maybe she could change his mind. It was going to be a chore trying to find the right words to sway him. As hunters go, D was as stubborn as one could get when it came to working without decent compensation.

"D, wait a minute..." Nadia called out just as D was heading toward the front entrance.

"No," he replied succinctly, "we're leaving."

"But-!"

"Don't. I told you before...I would decide if we stayed or not. Or did you forget?"

Disgruntled by this, the huntress took D by the wrist and pulled him into an empty corridor adjacent to the small lobby.

"No, I didn't forget." Nadia kept her voice low but her tone remained the same. She wasn't about to back down. "But this place... I can't quite put my finger on it, but it feels wrong. You can feel it too, right? Something weird is going on here."

"I thought you said you wanted to go home..." D replied flatly.

"I do. But I don't feel right leaving." Nadia took D's right hand, entreaty in her golden eyes, "Look, I don't care about the money...and I know you don't either. Please, just...do it for me, okay? We could stay a spell and investigate, find out what we can to track this Noble down, if this is even a Noble at all. If it looks like we're not getting anywhere, then we'll go."

After a moment or so of taking in his young wife's earnest expression, D made a heavy sigh as he pulled her into his arms.

"This sentimental business is going to get you in trouble," he said softly.

Nadia smiled as she rested her head against his chest, knowing D was faintly smiling himself.  
A few moments passed, then D stepped away, casually walking back to the stairs then up to the conference room. He seemingly caused a small fright to the council when he breezed in like a black wind.

Fumbling his words at the young man's approach, the Mayor sputtered, "Y-Yes? Wh-what can we do for you?"

The Mayor and the rest of the men of the council, and Jeb as well, felt a chill down their backs at D's cold stare.

"We'll accept the job. Lodgings and anything else you can provide is fine...for now."

"Yes, yes, whatever you need. I assure you, we'll do what we can." The Mayor couldn't help the excitement in his relief. "And, Jeb will help you with a place to stay."

Again D made a short nod then turned to leave, then stopped.

"One more thing..." D said as he caught the Mayor in his steely gaze.

"Yes?"

"Absolutely no one is to interfere."

Within a few hours, Jeb had managed to locate an unused home behind an old cornfield. The former owners had long since moved away, seeking a better life for themselves and their children in a more prosperous town, or so Jeb had been told.  
It was borderline miraculous how any small group could live in a cottage that was hardly big enough for two, let alone the family of four that lived here prior.  
Nadia nearly fell out at the state of the interior when she and D entered. By the look of it, the place seemed like it had been ransacked. Whatever troubles they were leaving behind, this family had done it in a hurry. And going by the carpet of dust that coated the cracked wood floors, it had been some years since anyone had been inside.  
Jeb bade them goodbye for the evening, not wanting to be out any longer than needed.  
Nadia looked about the small cluttered living room again.

"This won't do at all..." she exclaimed with a heavy sigh as she shook her head. Be it her upbringing or a small part of her lineage, Nadia couldn't stand such a mess.

One hand on his hip, D cocked his head to the side, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips, "Want some help?" He was sure of what her answer would be, knowing his huntress wife was a veritable tornado of cleanliness.

And as he predicted, she replied, "No, no, I got this." Then Nadia grabbed a broom from a nearby dusty corner, wielding it like a weapon. With a determined glint in her eye she turned to D, "Go find this Sheriff of theirs. The Mayor said there was one survivor, right? Get as much info as you can. I should have this place sparkling by the time you get back."

The Sheriff's office was smaller than average, including its jailhouse which could hold ten men at most. Both were attached to the town hall, although the jail was at the back.  
D had come looking to meet with the Sheriff, but he wasn't in. By coincidence Jeb happened to be here, along with a few men from his crew, finishing up paperwork that dealt with the death of his son and the probe of the town's new hunter guests. As soon as he was done, Jeb agreed to fetch the Sheriff once he filed the completed paperwork with the town hall's Records Clerk.  
Glancing out the window of the conference room, the Sheriff took a slow drag of his cigarette. He was a middle-aged man, barely in his late forties, but a hard life on the Frontier had made him appear older. However, the deaths of several people, the threat of a Noble, and now the introduction of two hunters that shared the same nefarious blood - the compounding stress seemed likely to age him a great deal more by the time all this was over.  
There came a knock at the door just as it opened.

"'Scuse me, Holden? Uh, Sheriff Blake, I mean..."

"Yes, Jeb, what is it?"

"One of those hunters is here to see you."

"Which one?"

"The tall, creepy one. He's waitin' downstairs in the lobby."

With a gruff sigh, the Sheriff turned toward Jeb and slowly moved to leave the conference room.

"There's no way 'round it, I guess... Take him back to my office and keep an eye on him until I get there."

***

It was about an hour later when he returned, finding Jeb doing as instructed as he sat in a simple chair by the Sheriff's desk while D stood with his back against the wall near the office door; his arms crossed, and eyes closed in thought.  
As soon as he approached his desk, the Sheriff planted a file box with a heavy thud that shook the small lamp and tin cup of pencils and fountain pens. He knew exactly what the young man in black had come for, so without needing to be asked, he went directly to the records room and pulled every bit of information available.

"Apologies for the wait, I'm Sheriff Holden Blake," the lawman said as he straightened up, the butt of his cigarette held loosely between his lips.

At this, the hunter opened his eyes, his dark gaze staring back from beneath the brim of his hat, "D..."

Both Sheriff Blake and Jeb found the hunter's visage off-putting, his features unnaturally beautiful. And his voice, deep and cold like steel, didn't quite fit his unearthly beauty - yet neither could imagine him speaking any other way.

"Jeb, of course, you know already," said Sheriff Blake. "He's the head of our vigilance squad, as well as my deputy. As you're aware, I'm a sheriff, not a detective...so should you need anything, you can go to him. I'll lend a hand when I can, but as it is, I'm busy enough trying to keep the peace."

" **_Pfft, I'm sure...got more than just random drunks staggering down the streets..._ ** "

Sheriff Blake cocked his head, a questioning look on his face. Although he couldn't make out the words, he was sure he had heard something from the young man, specifically a raspy sort of whispering that seemed to come from the left hand he now had hanging casually at his side as he came up to the desk.

"The surviving victim, what's their name?" D asked, his left hand slightly clenched.

"Shandra Mead, I've already marked the folder for you." As he spoke, Blake put out his spent cigarette in his ashtray, then lit himself another. "The gal lives with her sister on the east side of town, with the address listed on her file, you can find your way from there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Again, as the lawman made for the doorway that lead back to the main part of the town hall, he could've sworn he heard that faint whispering coming from the young hunter.

" **_Hmph, well, you're excused..._ ** "

With the box of files in hand, D headed back to his and Nadia's temporary home.  
True to her word, the cottage was immaculate upon his return, as well as more spacious. Having thrown out the useless detritus scattered about - as evident by the huge rubbish pile at the back - and having rearranged what pieces of furniture remained, the floor space was nearly double to what had been there before.  
Out of curiosity, D meandered about as he took in her handiwork.  
Nadia had managed to create a pleasant enough sitting area by the tiny kitchen, as well as a make-shift dining table. From underneath a freshly cleaned table cloth, the table itself was fashioned from the bathroom door that had been knocked off its hinges when they first arrived and placed atop a pair of empty crates. Even the singular bedroom had been greatly transformed. There hadn't been much in the way of usable furnishings and bedding besides the bed itself and a few pillows, but the huntress made due with their spare blankets and sleeping bags.  
From the bathroom, with its door replaced with a heavy sheet, there came the sound of water splashing.  
As D pulled aside the sheet, he spied Nadia in the clawfoot tub, her long dark hair pulled up into a loose bun as she soaked in a warm opaque bath. Looking about the small space, nothing gleamed more than she did as she hummed to herself, seemingly proud of her efforts. From the smell of the water, the young woman must've rewarded herself with the pack of rose-scented bath tablets she kept in one of her bags; something she had purchased during one of their more recent hunts.  
Nadia paused her hummed tune with a contented sigh, her muscles finally at ease. Resting her head back against the rim of the tub, she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Just then, she felt something odd, then something moved out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a handsome figure leaning against the door frame, having waved his hand to get her attention.

"Ack! Crimeny, D!" Nadia quickly threw her arms over her partially exposed chest and sank deeper into the bath, "Don't sneak up on me like that. What're you-?! H-Hey! Just what is that smirk for?"

Beforehand, D had taken a moment to set aside the box of files. With his hands free, he removed his cape and coat, placing his outer raiment and his hat over the top of the tattered sofa in the living room, then propped his sword against it. After that, he relaxed in the doorway to the bathroom, his arms crossed as he silently watched Nadia as she enjoyed herself. Now D wore a knowing smile as he gazed back at his blushing wife, perhaps amused by how after so long, she was still modest of her body.

"Having fun?"

"Gee, I don't know, that depends," Nadia replied with humorous sarcasm, "considering I might be trapped in this bathroom with a pervy old man..."

"And just whom might that be?" D asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nadia matched his wry smile with one of her own, " _Whom_  do you think?"

She was, of course, referring to him. At that, both shared the same light chuckle. Over time D had become accustomed to his wife's moments of whimsy. As solemn as he appeared, the hunter was not without his own sense of humor; a dry wit that was, at times, unintentional.

Resting her head on her arms as she folded them along the edge of the tub, Nadia put away the jokes for the moment, "So, get anything from the Sheriff in regards to these Noble attacks?"

D nodded, reverting back to his more serious tone, "Depending on what's in the files he gave us, we should have enough to get started. We're on our own for now, which is how I'd prefer it."

"What should we do if we need more help?"

"We'll deal with that should the time arise. Tomorrow, we'll head over to the surviving victim's home."

"Then I guess we should rest up while we can. Be a dear and hand me my towel, please?" Nadia asked, pointing to the rack beside the sink. 

D obliged as she stepped out of the tub. Although, using her talent of supernatural fire to warm herself from the inside out, Nadia was dry before the towel touched her body. Mentioning the warm bath was free for D to use, she went to leave for the bedroom, playfully dancing her fingers under his chin as she passed. Before she had even crossed the threshold into the room, the huntress was unexpectedly overcome, a powerful aura washing over her. She felt D's chest press against her back as he wrapped his arms around her. When Nadia was turned to face him, he took her lips, the flimsy towel she wore dropping to the floor as their bodies fell to the bed. 

***

Light peeked through the moth-eaten curtains, morning had come. Nadia stirred awake. After climbing out of bed, she took note of the overcast sky as she looked out the bedroom's one window. Everything was drab and gloomy, but this meant the day would be easier to get through so long as the sun stayed behind the clouds. Nadia then looked back to the bed. Apparently D had long since gotten up. Nadia wandered into the living room wearing a plain baggy shirt over a pair of cotton shorts, having left her bag of clothes on the sofa; she had remembered her pajamas, but forgot the rest.  
D sat in one of the opposite armchairs, poring over files he pulled from the storage box. He had even gone so far as to input the information into his micro computer in case something were to happen to the physical copies.  
Nadia sat beside him on the arm of the chair and picked up one folder in particular set aside on the coffee table.

"Hmm...Mead, Shandra," she softly read aloud, "Age, 27. Living relatives, one sister. Date of attack, two months ago? Yeesh, I'm surprised they haven't been run out of town yet."   
"Read further," D said, "According to the notes, there is some accordance with the council. Although, what that accordance is exactly hasn't been stated."

"It'll certainly be interesting to find out once we get over there. People have been tossed out on their asses in a heartbeat for a lot less." Nadia said this after having laid back across D's lap, holding the file above her as she dangled her legs over the side. "When do you plan to have us leave?"

"Twenty minutes. So hurry and finish this up, then get dressed."

  
On the east side of town, a two-level house sat beside a large barn and silo. Two young women sat near the warm fireplace. The eldest of the two was seated closer to the hearth as she knitted contentedly over her pregnant belly, while the other looked out a window with a blank gaze.  
There came a knock at the door.  
The one young woman stopped her knitting and stood up, straightening her long skirt and fixing her long blonde curls before seeing who could be visiting. On the other side of the door stood a spirited looking girl with golden brown skin and long dark hair, her gold eyes bright as she smiled. Behind her, though, stood a tall young man dressed in black. Both were strangely beautiful, yet the man in black was fiercely intimidating compared to the girl who was more cheerful in her approach.

"Good morning," she said with a gentle wave, "Shandra Mead?"

"Um..." the woman could scarcely take her eyes off the tall young man, darting her glances between him and the girl. "She's j-just inside. I'm her sister, Teagan...Teagan Miller..."

"Delighted," the girl said, her words pleasant but to the point, "Let's step inside, shall we?"

Teagan timidly invited them in. As they stepped into the house, she took note of the weapons the youths carried.

"Are you by chance the two hunters who came into town yesterday?"

"That we are. I'm Nadia, this is D."

"My stars," Teagan remarked in awe, "You two seem awfully young to be hunters. Really, you ought to be studying at one of the universities in the Capital."

"Believe me, honey, we're older than you think," Nadia replied with a slanted grin as she itched the side of her nose.

She could only stare and nod in admiration. Teagan then excused herself to the kitchen to prepare something for her guests. Before long, she returned with tea and shortbread.  
Although human food didn't really provide them with anything, the two hunters politely accepted the offer as they seated themselves on the sofa opposite the fireplace.  
As she poured her own cup of tea, Teagan then answered their questions concerning her sister, as Shandra was unable to do so herself.  
When her husband died recently during an expedition, Shandra invited Teagan to come and live with her. Since Shandra's husband had also died just the previous year, this way neither would be alone and Teagan would have help raising her yet unborn child.  
A few weeks later, the attack happened.  
Teagan had been tending to their meager vegetable garden while her sister went to gather grain from their silo. Their one field produced decent enough wheat, and with it they could barter what they needed from the shops around the town square. But when Shandra hadn't returned by evening, Teagan became worried. That's when the Sheriff came. According to witnesses, Shandra had gone to barter her grain with another farmer who lived close to the wall of the town palisade. As that farmer prepared some meat for her to take home, Shandra had gone to the chicken pen to gather eggs. Suddenly there came a scream. A group of people had been nearby who ran with the farmer to see what had happened. They found her collapsed to the ground after having exited the pen. To their horror, they saw a creature hovering over her. A monstrous looking beast that seemed made of smoke and shadow, with gleaming red eyes. Immediately the farmer and surrounding group fired their guns, some even going after it with pitchforks in hand. Startled, the creature darted away, leaping over the palisade wall and vanishing into the nearby woods. The farmer then went to see if she was still alive. Though she still breathed, he discovered the wounds on Shandra's neck. A few had been ready to kill her then and there, the only thing that stayed their weapons was the notion that no one knew for sure what the creature had actually been. It could've been a Noble, but given its form, it could've just as easily been something else that fed on humans.

Teagan looked to her sister sadly, "Since then, she's been like this...vacantly staring at nothing, and only vaguely aware. She rarely speaks...when she does, it's single words or simple sentences. It's like she's an empty headed child."

Nadia let out a slow breath after taking in Teagan's account.

"Don't think me rude," she said, "but since then, the council has ruled this a Noble attack. How is it that the two of you haven't been run out yet, particularly her?"

Teagan looked slightly aghast, then immediately became crestfallen, "I see... After the incident, Sheriff Blake warned me this might happen. You see, I...I've been..." Teagan toyed with her hair, summoning the will to finish. "I've been doing...favors...for the Sheriff...and Jeb as well. They promised to let us stay, with some protection...provided I do as they said."

" _Tsk_ ...bastards," Nadia said with a sigh.

Unexpectedly, D rose from his seat and approached Shandra. She didn't move, and barely acknowledged his presence, even when he raised his left hand and touched it to her throat.

"Hey, what're you-" Teagan began, unnerved by D's action, "She doesn't like being touched there, stop it!"

" **_Jeez, relax, It's only a charm._ ** "

"What did you say?" Teagan barely heard the coarse whisper that seemed to come from D.

"I merely put a charm in place," D replied. "If the creature is a Noble, the charm will help ward off further attacks, should the creature come after her again."

Teagan became visibly perturbed, "Attack again? It won't, will it?"

D stood toward the middle of the room, "Your sister is the only living victim. If this is a Noble, it's highly possible they'll return to finish what they started." 

Just then a scream erupted from outside. D and Nadia rushed through the front door, Teagan not far behind them.  
At the edge of the dirt road leading to the house, a young girl stood slack in the arms of a shadowy form, her basket of goods spilled on the ground. With dripping jaws clamped to her neck, the creature bared its fangs, its eyes burning a hellish crimson.

 

 

 

 

 

  
End Chapter 1  
____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, your friendly, neighborhood scribbler has returned!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of a new story!


	2. VHD: The Noble Heart -- Side-chapter -- Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playful tease turns into something more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side-chapter, slight departure from the main story. Those who've read 'Retribution' will be familiar with these. For those that are not, side-chapters are optional.
> 
> Why?
> 
> It's porn.
> 
> Any readers that don't like the smutty-smuts are free to avoid the raunchy bits. For 'Noble Heart', that'll be pretty easy as this is going to be the only side-chapter I'm going to do.

 

My name is Nadia, and I'm a hunter. A Vampire Hunter. Not exactly the most awe-inspiring of jobs, at least not in the way you'd think. If you're human, maybe. Tell people you hunt vampires for a living, they'll think you're either strong or just plain crazy. Truthfully, they'd be more shocked than anything else, as many who pursue it don't last very long. When you're someone like me, though... When they take a closer look, they find the differences that set me apart from the average girl. A Vampire Hunter, one with a beauty they say is too unnatural to be human, and strong - too strong. Then the title becomes fear inducing the instant they realize what I am. Half-breed, vampire filth, Noble whore. That's what the human world calls me. I'm a dhampir. Part of me carries the same blood as the creatures I hunt, and thus I'm no better. The Nobles, on the other hand, have their own terms for the likes of me. Human scum, mongrel, kin killer, filthy ghoul...  
Although I've spent many a long year dealing with such abuses from strangers, both human and non, I have known some kindness. I've known love. I had a human family that cared for me. There was a boy once who actually wanted to marry me; my Grey. He was like me, and having him beside me made life just a little bit easier. But I lost him, much too soon. I tried to follow after him, but my human father and brother wouldn't let me. It took a long time to realize that them saving me had been the right thing.  
I have a new human family now, one that's grown in size and seen new faces over the years. I run a foster home in the Eastern part of the Frontier. There the people I've cared for as children thrived, and formed the town where we live to this day. As I care for them, they care for me in return, and the children I continue to take in. And alongside them, I have my own - a son and daughter I never thought I'd be able to have.  
When I lost my Grey, I also lost the child we would've had - and my ability to ever conceive again. Or so I thought for the last few centuries.

Then I met him...or rather, I met him again.

Another Vampire Hunter named D.

I came across him once as a kid, then a few more times as I grew older. Always in passing. A man of few words, never staying in one place. A hunter feared by many, human and Noble, for his skill and his presence. A living legend. And a dhampir, just like me.

He's more than that, though.

D saved me once...a few times actually, but that's another story.

As an adult, it was hard to get close to him. He was a bit of a jerk at first, more stoic and aloof than I was used to. It took some time to let go of the hero-worship, so I could see him as the man he is. Still my hero, of course, however, even legends have their flaws - just like everyone else. And like many who've met D, it was difficult to keep myself from falling in love. In the end, I lost my heart.

But that's not what surprised me.

It was when he said he loved me too.

It's been about five years now. He's still a bit stoic, and while he's gotten better about it, sometimes D can still be a bit of a jerk - at least to strangers.

Old habits, I guess.

And he hogs the covers.

 

He makes me smile, though, my husband; my heart still flutters whenever he walks in. And he is kind, although D hides it when he's not at home. With our kids, our own and the ones we foster, he's as loving a father as any man could be.

D is a great many things, more than just an ordinary Vampire Hunter like he claims himself to be.

I'm reminded of this as I gaze at him leaning against the door frame to this tiny bathroom, while soaking in a warm bath after working myself sore. Not just from this day, but also the past several spent traveling and hunting.  
Sometimes I can't help but be nostalgic. Especially during times like this when we're stuck in a place we'd rather not be...a tiny shack in a podunk town in the middle of nowhere. This place has a supposed Noble lurking, though, and my father once told me that I should be kind and do what I could for others whenever possible.

And because of that, somehow I was able to convince D to stay.

I ask D to hand me a towel as I'm about to get out of the bath. I manipulate my fire power to warm my body, making myself dry before both my feet touch the floor. I spy D for a moment as I wrap my towel around me. I know he doesn't want to stay. Perhaps I'll make it up to him once we're able to go home. At the moment, it's best I fetch some clothes and get some sleep, we have a job to start in the morning. I head out to go to our bedroom, playfully tapping my fingertips under D's chin along the way. It's a little fun to be coquettish with him sometimes...as he acts like he's not used to it by now. But really, D is just as much of an obnoxious flirt as I am - although, he'd never admit it. I'm only teasing, so I don't expect anything from it.  
Suddenly I can feel something behind me before I've even crossed into the bedroom. I gasp aloud as D wraps his arms around me, his chest pressed against my back as he pushes us farther in. His aura fills me with a sort of excitement as he turns me around, hearing the door shut behind him as he kisses me. I'm unsteady on my feet as I step backward, D's hand all over me as we fall onto the bed. At some point my towel dropped to the floor...dropped or was torn away, I can't be sure. What I can be sure of as he breaks from my lips, is the look D is giving me as I lay naked beneath him.

It's not often he looks at me this way...

Lustful...like he's been craving me for some time, waiting for me to trigger him.

D's breath is heavy as his eyes wander, following his right hand as he traces it down my side. If I weren't already bare-assed, I'd swear he's undressing me with his gaze. But when our eyes meet again, it feels like it's more than me he sees... As if he's staring into me, into my heart...

And when he calls to me...

I lose myself completely...

Wrapping my arms around him, I rekindle our kisses, his hand clutching my ass as I tangle my fingers in his hair. I go to undress him, undoing the utility belt hanging about his hips. While I do this D raises up and undoes the straps of his sculpted leather armor and vambraces, dropping them to the floor, then strips off his shirt. Really, the faux musculature of that armor pales in comparison. He is much more defined than that, head to toe, like a true swordsman. For a moment, all I can do is stare while my fingers cling to the belt at his waist.

Damn, he's sexy as hell...

Then D pulls me to him as he stands up off the bed, kissing me once again - but slowly...his lips lingering on mine before sitting me down. As he does so, D gently runs his fingers over my face...

"Shut your eyes," he says quietly.

I do as he says as he keeps his left hand held at the base of my cheek, holding my head at a slight angle. We don't do it often. It's kind of like a rare treat. When we do, D is sometimes a bit predictable. Gripping his left wrist, I know what he wants as I hear him undo his belt. Then comes the rustling of his pants.

I know what's coming, yet I wait with bated breath.

He commands me again, "Open your mouth..."

My breath shudders as I do so, then something touches me, softly rubbing my bottom lip.

"Now..." he says, his voice soft but also firm, "suck me off..."

I gladly oblige, going slow at first as I lick him just under the tip. Then as I hold onto D's hips, I take him in further, easing back and forth while massaging him with my tongue. Even with my eyes closed, I can still see his face, imagining how he looks as he softly moans. Leaning his head back, eyes shut, his breath catching in his throat before gasping aloud.

But I'm only just getting started...

I've met my share of brothel girls, and from them I picked up a few tricks as D is too big for me to deepthroat. I moisten my right hand then grip his cock, holding it against my lips as I move a little faster. Both his hands are gripping the back of my head, lightly pulling my hair. Again I can picture him in my mind, his mouth hanging open as I listen to him moan louder. I keep my hand moving as I let him go to relax my jaw. I gaze up, giving D a smile as he looks down at me. His mouth hangs open a bit as he pants, there I can see the right side twitching into a slight smirk.

Like what you see, D? How about I take this up a notch...

I start to lick the head of his cock repeatedly, hard pats of my tongue that make him convulse and snag my hair a little tighter. I drag this out, smirking to myself inwardly as I hear D try to keep himself from yelling out. Then I put my mouth to him again, only this time I quicken my pace and suck on him a little harder.

Just when I think he might come, D stops me.

"Get on the bed..." he says.

I turn and crawl to the head of the bed, anticipating what's next. Instead, I feel him take hold of my ankle and pull me back. Then he grips me by the chest and pulls me up. His hands are warm as they grope my tits, pinching and stroking them before reaching his right hand between my legs. I'm already wet as his fingertips find my clit. After a few fierce rubs, though, along with the massaging of my breast, I'm soaking. Yet D isn't ready to let me go. He keeps going, rubbing me all the harder. Only when I'm on the verge of screaming does he release me. I drop down onto my forearms, shaking. As the bit of elastic I had holding my bun together has broken, my hair spills over my shoulders. D then grabs my hips and lifts them up. With one hand he spreads me apart, the other making use of what drips from me. I brace myself as I feel him slowly stab into my pussy. I gasp aloud, almost yelping. Sometimes it's a little painful, especially when he's this hard. I hold tight to our blankets as D grinds against me, even clenching my teeth a moment as I wait for that bit of pain to dull then finally subside.

Damn, he feels good...

I have my head resting on my arms. I turn slightly to look behind me. D's got a knee braced on the foot of the bed and his hips at an angle, his eyes trained on my ass as he fucks me. It always a bit surprising to know how he likes to watch. He lightly swats me, the vibrations shaking me in a way that stimulates me more. Then D moves a bit faster, pumping into me harder as his fingertips jab into my sides.

Oh god, yes...just like that...

My words are choked in my throat, I can barely whimper his name. I can feel my spine tingle, just a bit longer and I might come. I think D might be close as well...

Are you going to come inside me, D?

Suddenly everything stops. Pulling out, D lets me go. For an instant I can hear him fussing with his boots, the spurs clinking as he takes them off. He goes for his pants next. I lay on my side, easing my breath as I wait. Before I know it, he's after me again. The room is spinning, then I find myself above him. The wanton look of D's eyes makes me quiver. I'm burning up inside, the ache between my legs getting stronger. D holds my sides, sliding his hands down. Gripping my ass, he hoists me up. With one hand he slaps his cock against me, then impales me once again. As he bucks his hips, I can say nothing beyond breathless sighs. In that same instant D reaches up and caresses my chest, thumbing my nipples before pulling me close. He takes each breast in turn, licking and suckling me. My sighs turn to pleasured moans with every flick of his tongue. Then I push away. I've let D do as he pleases, I want my turn to be in control. Pressing my hands on his chest, I grind against him, circling my hips. My movements are deliberate but gentle. Softly D calls to me, his panting breaths turning me on even more.

"Don't...don't stop," he says, "do it harder..."

I can see a faint tinge to his cheeks as I comply. D's eyes roll back as he groans loudly. Then suddenly the room spins again. D is above me now, his face burrowing into my neck as I wrap my arms around him. His breath is hot against my skin as he pushes into me, back and forth. There's a red haze clouding my vision as I feel something sharp graze along my throat. D's fangs have emerged, as have mine.

I'm not going to last much longer.

The tingling sensation has returned as my body goes numb, my legs locking around his waist. My back arches as that familiar electricity shoots through me, my insides clenching. I cry out softly as my orgasm shakes me, my fingernails digging into D as I hold onto him tighter.  
As I finish, D raises up, hooking an arm under my leg. Pinning it back, he fucks me harder. Now I can sense it, he's close. There's a gleam in his eye as his lips fall open. Pulling out, D grips his cock as he holds it over me, fiercely jerking his right hand. His voice is gruff as he groans a little louder. With his eyes shut tight, he comes, creaming onto my stomach and chest.  
For a few moments, D catches his breath, then slowly climbs off the bed. Gingerly he slides his arms under me and picks me up, carrying me to the bathroom. The water from before is tepid as he stands us inside the tub, but no matter. D drains it then pulls the shabby shower curtains around us, after which he turns on the showerhead. Standing me under the cascading water, he cleans my body, then cleans himself. We linger here a while as I hold myself to D, resting my head on his chest as his arms wrap around my shoulders. Deep down, I want another child. D knows this. But, it's too soon. Gently, he kisses my forehead then steps out. When I don't follow, D looks back with a questioning gaze.

"Come to bed," he says, reaching his hand out.

"I need a minute..." I reply softly.

Slowly D nods, then takes a fresh towel from the rack I stocked earlier and heads back to our room.

I stand in the shower until the water runs cold, only then do I turn off the shower and get out. Once I dry myself off, I rummage through my small toiletry bag for my toothbrush, then clean my teeth and wash my face. By the time I'm done and return to the bedroom, D looks like he's already asleep. Quietly I put on my pajamas and slip into bed. Unexpectedly, D pulls up beside me as I make myself comfortable. Gripping my cheek, he then kisses my lips. As he holds me close, I can hear his heart beat steadily, its soothing rhythm lulling me to sleep. His voice is faint as I drift off, barely catching his soft 'I love you' before I'm gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such naughty little hunters =3
> 
>  
> 
> The first chunk, I admit, is fairly corny, but eh...I like corny. The latter my editor gives an 8/10.


	3. Grievances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadow beast has struck again...and the blame unjustly falls on D and Nadia's shoulders. The light of being a social pariah shines even brighter on the two hunters as they go forward with their investigation. And during their search, a possible new player makes themselves known.
> 
> Be careful of where you tread...even in your dreams, you are not alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with 'Retribution', the chapter numbers aren't going to match with the added side-chapter. This is the proper chapter 2.

 

 

Upon hearing that frightened scream, a number of townspeople emerged from their homes and other corners of the town, running to the scene with weapons in hand. They stopped in their tracks just a few yards away, frozen by the sight of the beastly humanoid shadow with its fangs sunk into the throat of the young girl. Only two people managed to spring into action. A long wooden needle blazed through the air, along with a shot from a laser rifle fired almost simultaneously. The needle pierced the creature's left eye, while the laser blast punctured through its right knee. With its vision and movement impaired, the two hunters who launched their attacks moved in quickly as the creature reeled in pain. If this hulking monster of shadow was indeed a Noble like the town had been fearing, it would only be a moment or so before the wounds fully regenerated.  
As the hunters closed in, the monstrous creature released its victim and made for an escape, the semi-solid body morphing into a dark cloud of inky black mist. Zipping along the ground, the shadowy cloud dodged more rifle fire, other gunmen joining the attack as it fled with the two hunters giving chase.  
D was closing in as the creature's cloud-like form neared the palisade wall. As it was nearly fifteen feet in height, the shadowy cloud climbed higher into the air to clear the wall's spiked top. As it jumped, so did D, and at the same time a flash of light limned an arc; and while D's sword cut through the cloud-like form, the attack did little to stop it. Immediately D reversed the swing of his blade, but hardly a second later the creature was over the top of the wall and gone from view before the hunter's feet touched the earth.  
A mournful cry echoed.

"Jana! Jana! Open your eyes! Jana!"

D turned to look back, as did Nadia who had been some feet behind him. A sobbing woman clung to the body of the now lifeless girl. This was surely the girl's mother, and the man who came up and kneeled beside the grieving woman had to be her father.  
More people had since arrived to lend what aid they could, swelling the ranks of the initial group of townsfolk who'd come to fend the creature off. Their mournful gazes were on the father of the girl as he gingerly cradled her limp body in his arms.

The man then looked to the two hunters, his expression of fear and sorrow morphing into one of fierce anger, "What've you done?! You were supposed to help us! Now my daughter is dead, thanks to you!"

At that moment, Sheriff Blake appeared, gripping the man by the shoulder.

"Nolan...go," he said, his gravely voice low with the gravity of the scene before him, "You know what needs to be done now."

Jeb, on the other hand, who'd come alongside the Sheriff, was more brusque in his demeanor as he eyed the hunters.

"Like I said...your lot's bad luck. Bad luck, through and through. We never shoulda let you in..." 

With that, Jeb turned on his heel, following after Nolan who'd be heading to the facilities neighboring the town hall and jail house where the townsfolk took the dead that had been killed by the likes of the Nobility. On the Sheriff's orders, the rest of the crowd began to disperse, during which a few of the women helped Nolan's still sobbing wife up off the ground and led her to her home. Save for Sheriff Blake and Teagan, the townsfolk who had yet to walk away held on their faces varying expressions aimed at D and Nadia. Anger and disgust, disappointment and despair - another life had been taken, all because the two hunters had failed to kill the evil that haunted them. Then came another emotion brewing behind their eyes. Fear. Who would be the next to die? Any one of them could end up like that poor girl, another victim laid out on a mortician's table with a cautionary stake driven into their hearts. Or worse yet, be changed into a nightwalker much like the one that had attacked them.

On their approach, Sheriff Blake let out a heavy sigh, then addressed the two hunters, "Finish your business with Mrs. Miller and her sister as you see fit, but I suggest you do it quickly then head back to your lodgings for the remainder of the night. I doubt that creature will be back any time soon, so for now it'd be best if you two stayed out of sight until morning. In the meantime, I'll set up a curfew." Again the Sheriff sighed heavily, then stated firmly his stance, "From dusk until dawn, absolutely no one is leave their homes. With the exception of you hunters, of course, and myself and my deputies who'll be keeping watch. Once night falls, bolt your doors and windows, draw the curtains and keep a weapon close by. Anyone caught breaking this curfew will find their asses in a holding cell...understood?"

The final bit was more or less directed at Teagan who stood clutching the door frame to her home.

Just as the lawman was about to turn away, Nadia called out to him.

"Hey, you got anything I can write with?" she asked softly, masking a pang of anxiety.

"Uh, yeah," Sheriff Blake replied as he took out a small notepad and a pen from his vest's inner pocket, "What's this about?"

Without answering, the huntress took the pen and notepad and made some quick scribbles.

As she handed it back, the Sheriff furrowed his brow at what looked like an exaggerated lowercase 't' with simple instructions beneath it. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"I'd tell you in detail, but you'd just forget it all a second later...another of those damned tricks of the Nobility, so it's important you don't lose those instructions."

Tricks of the Nobility, indeed. To not only have the whole of humanity ingrained down to the genetic level with a fear of them, but also to forget any means with which to fight them off almost immediately after learning of it - truly a great and terrible power. A topic among many that Nadia had learned over time when D felt inclined to share such knowledge. As such, she felt it necessary to put that knowledge to use. The instructions, as the huntress wrote them, were to have everyone in town put the symbol she drew on all the entrances of their homes. It wouldn't stop everything, but it would at least scare off any wayward Nobles. Although, any Noble worth their salt could just as easily manipulate a weak-minded soul into inviting them in with low level telepathy. All the more reason for the young huntress to add the possibility of crafting that protective symbol as a charm for everyone to wear about their necks.

As soon as Sheriff Blake read it all, he placed the notepad back into his vest pocket, and as predicted, completely lost that train of thought. He stared off in bewilderment, then looked to the hunters, "What were we just talking about?"

"That notepad," Nadia said firmly, pointing toward the man's vest pocket, "don't lose it. Every time you think you forgot something you had to do, give it a look. And with that being said, whatever knowledge you have in mind will last longer if you don't associate it with the Nobility - to wit: don't think about what you're doing, just do it."

With the young woman's words in mind, the Sheriff nodded, then tipped his hat as he bade them goodbye for the evening.

Once the lawman was gone, Nadia let out a troubled sigh as D came up beside her and gestured they go back inside the small farm house, with Teagan timidly guiding them back to the living room. Returning to her spot of the sofa, Nadia clamped a hand to her face in frustration, while D leaned against the wall by the door.

Teagan eased herself into her chair by the fireplace, "I don't know what to say really, other than it wasn't your fault. I mean, honestly, I don't think anyone could've prevented that. And what a dreadful thing...that poor girl...sh-she'd only just turned twelve..." Biting her lip, it was all she could do to keep herself from crying.

"Did you know her?" Nadia asked

"Shandra used to be a tutor at the school, Jana was her favorite student." Teagan closed her eyes wistfully. "She'd come by most days for extra help with her lessons. After Shandra was attacked, though, Jana's parents forbade her to come...but she'd sneak out and come by anyway." Teagan fell quiet for a moment, then spoke again through a sad smile, "It's all the more reason not to blame yourself..."

"I know," Nadia replied softly, "and obviously I can understand why they'd feel the way they do. Doesn't matter what the trouble is, rationality goes out the window when it's your kid involved...you'll understand that notion soon enough."

"Are you parents yourselves?"

Nadia gave a faint nod, while D merely glanced in their direction. Then the hunter turned his gaze to the mute woman staring blankly in her seat, her eyes half closed. In all the commotion, Shandra hadn't moved an inch.

When things became a bit too quiet, Nadia broke the silence, "By the look of it, that little one should be coming any time. Try not to stress yourself out, alright?" Before Teagan could reply, Nadia suddenly stiffened, then sniffed the air. "What is that?"

Becoming alert to the same sensation, D stated, "Something's burning..."

"Well, of course," Teagan said, "it's the fireplace-"

"No, this is different," D replied.

Nadia sniffed the air again, "He's right, there's a chemical smell...like kerosene."

Immediately she got up and hastily made for the front door, D following behind her as she ran out into the yard. In the distance was a plume of smoke, and over the tops of the wheat fields there glowed an orange light. Something was on fire.

Noting the location, Nadia suddenly became alarmed, "Shit, that's our house!"

The words had scarcely left her lips before she bolted to where their horses had been hitched. Undoing the reins and jumping into the saddle, Nadia swiftly guided her mount then put her heels to its flanks, galloping toward the plume of smoke with D following suit.  
With their skill aiding their horses' speed, they cleared the few miles distance fairly quickly, as if it took them no time at all. However, their efforts made little difference.  
As the two hunters halted their steeds, all Nadia could do was watch in disbelief as the tiny home was completely engulfed by flames. Sadly she looked to D, but said nothing, and neither did he as the young man met her gaze.  
There was no doubt as to why this had been done. No one came, not to help, not even out of curiosity. A warning bell hadn't even been rung, either.  
Nadia reached out her hands, crossed them in the air then swept them apart, as if the young huntress were splitting the air itself. And like magic, the blaze was snuffed out. Such was her preternatural mastery over the flames.

"Did we lose anything?" D asked in spite of himself, already aware of the answer.

"Nothing that can't easily be replaced," Nadia replied, watching the gray wisps of smoke billow from the smoldering structure. "Thankfully, you have the habit of packing the bulk of our stuff onto the horses before we go anywhere, so it's just a bit of our bedding and toiletries...the box of files too, but you backed them up on that computer of yours. My peace of mind on the other hand..." Flinching slightly at the hand lightly placed on her shoulder, Nadia turned to the young man in black.

Giving his wife a reassuring look, D gave a toss of his head off to the left, "Come on, there's a thicket of trees on the other side of the farming fields. We'll find a clearing and set up camp there for the time being." 

 

***

It was remarkable how unshaken he appeared. Gazing at that elegant smile, and the radiating strength of his will, the young huntress felt a flutter in her heart as she followed after D that bolstered the need to keep her chin up.  
Quietly they trekked along the wide dirt road between the sparse fields of crops, putting distance between them and the main part of town. The thicket D had mentioned was a few yards shy of the palisade, and close to the place where one of the victims D had read about had been killed. There was a fair amount of certainty that no one was going to bother them, with most townsfolk erring on the side of caution and superstition.  
With that thought, Nadia breathed a little easier as she and D found a decent spot within the expanse of trees to make their camp. Once out of the saddle, she set to work on setting up a tent they kept with their gear for such an occasion, adding a heavy tarp canopy over it to block out direct sunlight during the daytime. During this, her hunter husband secured their location. As soon as he was done, just as Nadia finished laying out their sleeping bags within the tent, D sat at the base an old oak tree.

" **_With all this nature at our disposal, might be a good idea to beef up our defenses_ ** ," came the hoarse voice from D's left hand.

Nodding to that idea, D took the dagger from his belt and stabbed at the ground, loosening the soil as Nadia came up.

"Want some water to go with that?" she asked, holding up her canteen.

" **_Sure thing_ ** ," the voice replied, sounding almost happy as she poured the symbiote a drink, slurping the slurry of water and earth as D dug his hand into the patch of loose dirt.

D then relaxed against the wide trunk of the oak tree, gazing up at the starry sky as he rested his right arm atop his bent knee. Nadia sat just in front of him with a sullen sigh.

"Come here," the hunter said softy, amid the left hand's noisy feasting.

"Why?" Nadia replied.

Noting her slight pout, D simply said, "Just do it."

Saying nothing more, she moved over to him, laying against his chest as she partly sat in his lap, draping her legs over his left thigh. Gently D rubbed her head, stroking her soft hair. A few minutes later Nadia fell asleep, lulled by his touch and the soothing beat of his heart. For the rest of the night they stayed like this, lightly bathed in the glowing moonlight.

Everywhere there was darkness, dense and cold, giving the sensation of being buried alive. Yet when reaching out, there was nothing but empty air. Floating in a thick sea of blackness, what could this be?

'Where am I?'

_Don't you know?_

'No... Who're you?'

_That's a secret._

'What is this place? Why am I here?'

_Find him._

'Who?'

_The Noble...his Lordship...find him._

A light was birthed from the darkness, and from it formed a feminine silhouette. Glowing from head to toe, she gave off a strange aura. A hooded cloak was draped about her body and her face was like a harlequin mask, the deep purple of her dress fading into black smoke. This strange woman extended her hands as if to embrace the one she called to, her skin pale as porcelain, glittering jewels adorning every finger.

_Find him. Find the Noble..._

Then suddenly the pitch of her voice changed, from one that seemed like the enchanting tone of a siren to one of a harsh old crone. Darting forward as if she were about to attack, what she spoke next seemed less like a request and more like a curse.

_Bring him his heart!_

Nadia woke with a startled jump. The temperature had dropped during the night as she slept, causing her to cling to D for warmth, in turn he had wrapped the length of his cape around them.

The night was fading, the early light of dawn starting to seep through the treetops.

"What's the matter?" D asked with a questioning look as the young woman got to her feet.

"Nothing...just had a strange dream is all," Nadia replied awkwardly as she went to their pile of saddle bags, looking for their portable heating lamp.

"So you had it too, eh?"

"What?" Nadia whipped around and stared at D in surprise, "You mean-? You saw her? That woman?"

D nodded as he stood.

Continuing her task, Nadia sighed, "Things just keeping getting weirder and weirder..." Then she paused, gasping aloud. Her hand touched something oddly soft. Feeling around the object, she didn't recall having packed something like this. Pulling it out, her golden eyes widened, then instantly became sad. As D knelt beside her, they stared at the small plush toy in her grasp; a handmade rabbit she had once gifted their daughter. Pinned to its body was a note scrawled with crayon.

_For Mommy and Daddy  
Good luck_

Clutching the toy to her chest, Nadia quivered, fighting to hold back her tears. She had no idea this was among their gear, and the thought that it could've been lost to the fire had their bags not been with them was a bit more than she could bear at the moment. Try as she might, it was becoming steadily more difficult not to think about how much she missed their children.

"Don't worry...we'll be home soon enough," D said as he lightly rubbed her back, then pressed his lips to her temple. "Stay here for now. There's another attack site nearby, I'll investigate and see what I can find."

The sun rose higher in the sky, casting its morning light. Drops of dew glittered along the grass and plants like tiny translucent pearls, giving the withered crops on the other side of the empty field a macabre shimmer.  
This particular set of crops once belonged to a farmer named Yosef. His body had been found late one day among his rows of potatoes, slumped against the pole of a battered scarecrow and completely drained of blood. The look of terror frozen on his face would likely haunt his family for years to come. Since his death, the rows of vegetable crops had been left to whither and rot. No one dared to come near the field, let alone harvest the bounty for fear it was tainted. Despite this, though, Yosef's family had their neighbors to lean on.  
For those that had suffered similar losses, they counted themselves just as fortunate.  
The prevailing hope for this town was that once the Noble - or whatever sort of evil the shadow monster might actually be - was done away with, the vitality of their lands would return. They would no longer have to abandon crops out of fear and suspicion, nor worry about hunger gnawing at their insides. They could have hearty meals again, along with crates of crops to sell to neighboring villages. Their town could earn back the money lost on wilted crops and livestock, and everyone could look forward to better clothes and proper repairs for their homesteads.  
D stood at the sight of the battered scarecrow, near the center of the field of dead crops. Adjacent to him was Yosef's brother, Van, who had provided this bit of detail, along with additional information on his brother's death that wasn't added to the file D had read.  
According to Van, Yosef had put up a good fight considering the amount of damage done to the field, as well as the amount of blood splattered along the ground. There were also the defensive and offensive wounds all over his body that suggested he had struggled greatly to fend off his attacker before falling victim to the beast's fangs.  
A particular question then came to mind. How was it that no one came to Yosef's aid when he was attacked? The answer was simple enough: Due to the first few attacks, just about everyone was gathered around the town hall. The Mayor had been giving a speech, alongside the Sheriff, about safety measures and what to do next should someone else be targeted.  
Yosef had thought about joining the crowd, but felt tending his crops was a more pressing matter. Then the attack occurred. The moment everyone had heard the screams and shouts from the struggle, most of the men went running. Alas, they had been too late.  
At this, Van noted the cruel irony.  
D remained silent, then knelt to the ground, holding his left hand over the dried splatters of blood.  
There was at least one similarity shared by the victims: All may have been of different ages and genders, and came from different families and backgrounds, but every single one had been alone when they were attacked, as well as some distance away from any nearby persons that could help. It appeared that the creature was doing more than just random attacks, the presumed Noble was targeting victims left on their own, with no hope of survival; in the same way the lions of ancient times would stalk the lone wildebeest separated from its herd.  
All this chaos, but to what end? What was it the Noble was trying to achieve?  
Then D thought of the dream he and Nadia had.  
That woman, with her face covered by a harlequin mask.

_ Bring him his heart _

Who was she, and what was her connection to this?

D stood and turned to Van, "Do you know the history of this area? Or any strange lore?"

Van scratched his head, "Nope. For something like that, I'd mosey on over to the town hall and talk to them folks."

D gave his thanks as he nodded, then turned to leave.

A faint raspy voice drifted from his left hand, " **_Ha! That'll be the day...you've never mosied in your life..._ ** "

Watching as the young hunter disappeared around the houses in the distance, Van scratched at his sparse hair again. Cocking his head slightly, the stout, balding farmer could've sworn D had muttered something under his breath. "What a strange fellow."

Glancing out his office window, the Mayor stiffened at seeing D approach the town hall. Just the idea of the stoic hunter sent shivers down his spine. Why couldn't it have been that young lady in his company, the Mayor thought to himself, at least she wasn't as scary.

"Mr. Mayor?" asked his aging assistant, pushing back her spectacles.

The Mayor stuttered a bit before speaking, "Find out what that hunter wants...then see to it he leaves, and quickly. That man gives me the willies."

"Understood, sir."

***

Upon reaching the base of the staircase in the front lobby, the assistant felt her knees go weak. Eyeing him up and down, the young man had a staggering presence, backlit from the sunlight that filtered through the glass panels of the front double doors. He was like an angel, but with his black raiment and long sword strapped to his back, 'angel of death' would've been a more fitting title.

"C-Can I help you sir?"

"I need information on this town's history, and anything else that could be of use," D replied. Though his voice was soft, the tone was cold and succinct.

The assistant faintly nodded her head, then gestured the way to the records room.  
It wasn't much bigger than the average clerk's office; a small number of shelves stacked with boxes and books and other miscellaneous odds and ends, and filing cabinets lined up along one wall. Verdanshire lacked any sort of library, so between the school - which would only have the same standard information on the Frontier that all schools would have - and the town hall's records room, this was as good as it was going to get.  
D paid no attention to the aged assistant as she excused herself, immediately getting to work on searching the shelves for what he needed.  
Hours went by.  
It wasn't until near nightfall that D finally happened to find something interesting. By this time, though, the aged assistant returned, stating that office hours were over.

D rose from the short stool he used as a seat, "Before I leave, do you know of any strange lore surrounding this town or this particular sector of the Frontier...anything that would involve the Nobility and those connected to them?"

The assistant went to speak, then paused a second later. Holding a finger to her lips, she pondered a moment or so.

"You know," she stated, "I do recall my granny spinning an old wives' tale about an alleged witch who was in love with a Noble Lord."

"A witch?"

"Or so the tale goes," the assistant replied. "Supposedly, back in this town's early years, there was a young spinster who fancied herself a fortune teller. It's said no one truly liked her or the fortunes she'd read 'cause they were all bleak and horrible. Then, when she couldn't make any money, she'd start spouting curses at passerby. So, they booted her out of town. The tale then goes on to say that the folks became frightened afterward when she stated she'd call on her Noble lover to destroy them all. But, instead of waiting for that Noble Lord to come and kill them, they instead-"

"Followed his carriage as it approached his castle, then dragged him out into the daylight and carved out his heart..."

"You know the tale?" asked the assistant.

D held up a folder of documents, "These state the death of the Noble ruling over this sector and the acquisition of his estate over a century ago. The mentioned heart was kept as proof his death, but has since disappeared. However, there's nothing that details what was done with the rest of the remains."

"I see. Although, good riddance, I'd say." The assistant firmly nodded as she placed her hands on her hips, gesturing her head so hard it nearly made her spectacles fall off.

"So you approve of murder?" D retorted coldly.

"Murder?" The elderly woman was taken aback.

"There's nothing here that suggests the Lord had any romantic relations with humans. Nor is it stated that the Lord and the people living in this sector's villages had anything other than a peaceful co-existence. Yet, he is killed and his land and wealth taken, because of an angry woman who may have spoken out of spite."

"B-But," the assistant stammered, "he was a Noble."

"It was still murder..." D then silently made his way past the gaping woman, heading out of the records room to the front lobby. As he neared the entrance to the town hall, he raised the folder of documents in his hand, "I'm borrowing these."

The assistant protested, but her words fell on deaf ears as the hunter waltzed out the entrance and into the night.

 

A faint light glowed in the distance, through the trees just a few yards away. Creeping through the brush, and narrowly passing over the trip wire attached to a crude alarm setup, the small camp site came into view. The horses were tethered to some nearby trees, and there was a kettle warming up on the portable heater. But, where were the two hunters?  
The figure whose face was half covered by a hood sighed heavily, leaning on an arm against the side of a tall oak.  
Something then grabbed the stranger by a fist full of fabric and hoisted them up.

"What're you doing?"

The sound of that feminine voice would've been enchanting, almost arousing, had it not been for the unnatural sounding growl that coated it.

"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" A man frantically shouted, "I mean no harm, I swear!"

"Jeb?!" the female voice asked, surprised by this.

"M-Miss Hunter?! I-Is that you?!"

A strange, orange tinged black flame lit up the dark, illuminating the huntress hanging upside down from a thick branch overhead.

Then, just as these two realized the other's identity, a third voice joined them.

"Nadia...put him down..."

Both turned their gaze to the man in black that emerged from the dark.  
On D's command, Nadia dropped Jeb unceremoniously, the gruff man falling on his backside. Once Jeb had scrambled away, Nadia dismounted from the branch, landing smoothly like a cat just as D walked by.

Jeb hurried to his feet and brushed himself off, then removed the hood of his poncho. Despite the case of mistaken identities, he couldn't help the uneasiness in his voice, "Y'all are mighty unfriendly..."

"Well, you know, having our quarters burned down kinda makes me that way..." Nadia retorted in a huff. "What do you want?"

"Holden- I mean, the Sheriff, asked me to find you. The burnin' of y'all's house, we didn't hear about it until this mornin'. Apparently some of my boys got a wild hair up their asses and thought ' those damned dhampirs' \- their words, not mine-  'needed to be taught a lesson...maybe next time they won't fuck up' ." Scratching his head, Jeb sighed, "I...I'm sorry for what I said, I meant nothin' by it."

In the midst of Jeb speaking, D and Nadia made themselves comfortable on the short logs of wood they had been using as seats around their heater.  
Jed continued to fumble his words, explaining that Sheriff Blake had become summarily angry about the fire.  
A small faction made up of some of his vigilance squad and a few members of the town ganged up for a bit of Frontier justice for the most recent victim. Nolan, still grief stricken over the death of his daughter, refused to listen to reason after having to drive a stake into her lifeless body to prevent a possible turn into the undead. His daughter was killed, and somebody needed to pay.  
For their actions, though, the Sheriff docked the wages of the few of his men involved. He didn't care how unanimously hated the hunters were, this was absolutely uncalled for. He'd have jailed them with the few civilians they acted with if he could, but he still needed the manpower. Then there was the subsequent fear that the two hunters had perished in the blaze, as he couldn't find them anywhere. But, once he found evidence that they were still alive, he had hoped to find them to extend his apologies.

"Is that all?" Nadia asked bluntly, seemingly unmoved.

"Y-Yes...well, no, actually, uh, Mrs. Miller has offered to put y'all up for the rest of your stay. If y'all intend to take it, just head on over to her place when you're ready."

Nadia looked to D and shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'I'm fine with it if you are.' D in turn nodded.

"Fine," she replied as she folded her hands under her chin, bolstering her elbows on the tops of her knees.

"Again, know we're sorry for what happened," Jeb said as he turned to leave, waving goodbye for the night. "Nolan's not a bad guy - he's just acting outta grief, ya know? If y'all had kids, you'd understand."

Nadia narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips as she dropped her hands from her chin. D, who'd been sitting with his forearms folded on the tops of his legs, pinched the bridge of his nose with an annoyed groan. In the same instant, both their left hands raised up, extending their middle fingers at Jeb once his back was turned. The gesture of D's left hand, of course, was operated by the symbiote dwelling within it, who shared in their disdain of Jeb's ignorant patronizing.

  

 

 

 

  
End Chapter 2  
____________________________________________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are digging the new scribbles =3


	4. Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As D and Nadia delve deeper into their investigation, more events transpire that twist this vampire hunt into something they don't quite expect. Nothing is as it appears, and something all the more sinister lurks in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil the story, but I have to say for those reading this that might be sensitive to something resembling assault, or attempted assault - tread carefully. It may not seem necessary, but one never knows. Even the suggestion of it might be triggering to some, so it's better to give fair warning just in case.

Morning light seeped into the tent from the screened window; its covering left open for fresh air.  
D had laid staring for the last short while at what he could see outside; nothing more than birds flapping about the trees and insects buzzing in the sun's warmth. With a heavy breath, he rolled onto his back, then slowly eased himself up as he pulled the blanket off him. He didn't have this on him when he first went to sleep. D then looked to the young woman still slumbering beside him. Why Nadia insisted on tucking him in after he had dozed off was a complete mystery to him. However, there were more important things to deal with than his wife being a tad more motherly to him than he'd like. D reached over and shook Nadia gently. Groaning, she batted his hand away. She did this once more before D got fed up and swatted her on the backside.

"Quit your nonsense and get up, we've got work to do."

Lazily, Nadia rose up, her hair a wavy mess and a grin on her face, "Oh, I see... For a second there, I thought you were lookin' to fool around."

Heading for the larger living space of their tent, D stopped and turned back to her, unamused by that quip.  
The huntress sat lounging on their pallet bed in nothing more than her sleeveless cropped shirt and underpants, leaning back on one arm with the other draped over her bent knee. Biting her lip, she wagged her brows as she teased him, then giggled as she scrunched her nose.   
D chuckled softly. For him it was just another example of Nadia's capricious nature, and although he wasn't in the mood for jokes, he let it slide.

"Later," he said, matching his wife's playful smile with one of his own, then tossed her jeans onto her lap. "Hurry up and get dressed, we're going to meet with the Sheriff...then we're heading out of town."

What D said was wholly unexpected.  
At first, Nadia had thought he was giving up on the job and they were leaving for good. But, as they met with Sheriff Blake, along with Jeb and few members of the vigilance squad, D went on to explain what he meant by 'heading out of town.'  
Having read through more of the files he had taken from the town hall's records room, D believed there was more to be learned about the murdered Noble and the alleged witch supposedly attached to him. In the process there might lay a chance they could discover more about the beast that was haunting the town. But, in order to do so, they needed to investigate the Noble's abandoned castle. It was about half a day's ride from the town, and then there was the investigation of the place itself. There was no knowing how long this would take, and with the hunters gone, the townspeople would be on their own for protection. For this, Sheriff Blake and the vigilance squad needed to amp up their security efforts, adhering to the precautions that Nadia listed for them after the last attack. Hopefully, luck would be on their side.  
As she waited for D to finish his meeting, Nadia double checked their gear, making sure everything was packed away properly. Then, as their horses drank from the water trough they were hitched to, she moved over to the nearby water pump to fill hers and D's canteens. After she took down the bucket that hung on the spout, proceeding to pump cold water into the containers, Nadia felt a tiny poke on her shoulder. Turning around, there was a small girl, and another cluster of children huddled close by.

One of the boys at the back whispered to her, "Don't do it, Teisha, momma's gonna yell at us! We ain't supposed to talk to them!"

Ignoring her brother, Teisha tilted her head, gazing intently into the huntress' eyes, then at D who had come back outside in the same instant. "Are you really gonna kill the monster that killed Jana?"

Nadia turned to look at D who stood just behind her, along with the Sheriff and Jeb, then replied as she capped the canteens and hooked the straps onto her horse's saddle, "Well, we're gonna try to..."

"Why?"

Nadia blinked her eyes at the child, her question somewhat surprising. One would think the reason would be obvious, especially considering what the girl had asked beforehand.  
Perhaps the child wanted to hear something other than they were being paid to do so. By the look on her cherubic face, her innocence and wonder begged for something positive from the strange pretty lady, that she and the tall man in black were more than the unkind things her mother had been saying.

"It's like you said," Nadia replied, "the monster killed Jana, and others too. Gonna find 'em and kill 'em. But first, I'll punch it in its stupid face for scaring everybody."

A few of the other children gasped, "Really?"

Nadia placed her hands on her hips, nodding confidently, "We'll knock that creep straight to the moon. Wanna blow on my fists for luck?" Sticking out her hands, each of the children gleefully took a turn just as Teisha's mother came running, calling for them to back away. "Ah, it's too late, m'am," Nadia said with triumph, then prepped herself as if she were about to step into a boxing match, "I'm brimming with power." Then as she climbed onto her steed, she called to D as she was about to ride away, "C'mon, honey, we have a monster to find!"

For a moment D was silent as he went to his horse, watching as the young huntress trotted toward the town gates. A few of the children stared at him with the same gaping awe. Then unexpectedly, he stuck out his right hand.

"For luck..." D said softly, hardly above a whisper.

Like they did with Nadia, they each blew at his fist. He stared at his hand, flexing his fingers for a moment. Then, without saying another word, D mounted his horse and followed after Nadia.  
This was a strange turn. As such, both hunters had left a few of the townsfolk scratching their heads.

Nearing the decrepit castle, the sky became steadily darker. The scene was almost befitting the abode's dark history as clouds threatening lightening loomed over its one Northwesterly tower.  
By all accounts the castle's former master, Lord Heinrich, had seemed benevolent, even by his fellow Nobles; some of these fellow Nobles would laughably recount his words of praise toward the humans living in his sector. He was generous with his contributions to their aid, lending android servants and machines to help maintain the farming fields when livestock fell ill. A number of these rural farming towns were not without their apprehension as many, like Verdanshire, were poor. What would the Noble Lord expect in return? However, keeping to his word, the Lord had demanded nothing. Not even the sacrifice of a young virgin's blood. Although a few of the towns had tributes at the ready just in case, but he denied each one every time they had been offered. Of course, he was not alone in this practice. The Mayerling clan had once lauded him for his compassion, while others counted him a fool.  
Why then, would Lord Heinrich be dragged from his carriage in broad daylight, his limbs set on fire by the sun's rays, and his heart cut from his chest? How is it that the word of an angry village woman doomed this Noble Lord to such a fate when his own actions should have deemed him honorable?  
Fear and loathing are fickle traits.  
What did his fellow Nobles make of the woman and her threat? Did they protest his murder because of it?  
A select few did, according to what D had come across in his and Nadia's search. What they found was the last word of Lord Heinrich's vassal, logged in a video journal stored in the castle's computer mainframe before he left the sector. He conveyed their outrage of Lord Heinrich's treatment, yet Verdanshire was spared destruction by their hands. 

_' They had acted out of fear, fear that they would be set upon by my Lord_ _,'_  the vassal had said.  _' He would not have wanted them to be punished so harshly due to another's false claims. Of course, a kind of punishment they will receive. These humans can take his land and his wealth...but try as they might, all the wealth in the keep will not buy them any hope of this land staying fruitful. Not if my Lord's compatriots stay true to their word... That woman, on the other hand, this Eliza Fuchs, shall meet the full extent of their wrath once they find her.'_

In time, D and Nadia had combed the forlorn castle, eventually coming upon its library. Here they rifled through most of it, pulling out anything connected to their hunt. Nadia then came across the small computer console on the deceased Lord's ornate desk, allowing access to the mainframe. This was how they found the vassal's log entry. But, that wasn't all. It seemed the castle's mainframe could access a shared network. From this, they could find additional information on just about anything regarding this sector, as well as the entire region. Of course for the moment, all that mattered was the current investigation - although, that didn't stop them from copying everything and storing it on a separate drive.  
D noticed something.

_Lord Heinrich/Huldra_

Unfortunately, the file was unreadable.

Nadia leaned back in the desk chair, "Huldra? What's that?"

"A type of forest spirit," D replied.

A sudden clap of thunder interrupted them.  
Nadia glanced up to the high ceiling, expressing her thanks that they were indoors before the weather took a bad turn. From the ache in her joints, the storm seemed like a big one.

"A forest spirit, eh? But what does that have to do with this Lord Heinrich?"

D faintly shrugged his shoulders, "No idea, so let's keep looking..."

A second later Nadia slumped forward, grimacing as she clutched at her stomach. She then rose from her seat and made for the adjacent table were she had place her satchel, pulling out a small pill case. Gulping down a mild pain reliever, she turned to D, "We might be stuck here until morning, that is if the storm doesn't let up before then. Wanna be a dear and get the rest of our things from the horses? I'm gonna go find a washroom..."

"You alright?"

Nadia simply nodded as she left, taking her bag with her.

In her absence, D made his way back to the castle's main entry and out into the main courtyard. While located outside, the expanse of the courtyard was enclosed with a reinforced stained glass ceiling. Every flash of lightening caused pops of color as the hunter approached the horses tied to an old, dried up fountain. His mount, one that Nadia had bought for him years ago, appeared calm despite the din of the storm. Nadia's, meanwhile, was rather unnerved.  
Nadia had bought this newer model as she had left her usual horse, Maisy, back at home. The beloved mare was getting on in years, so it was better for her to be left behind where she'd be safe and cared for. While this new horse had a more updated system, however, there appeared to be some glitches in its behavior.  
Coming up to it, D placed his hands to its muzzle, patting and stroking it softly. As he did so, what sounded like a gentle hum drifted in and out. Ignoring it, he focused more on the horse, gently lulling it into a calmer state, after which he collected the bags and gear needed and silently marched back to the library.  
Upon his return, he came across an opened door and the sounds of rustling. Opening the door further, he came into the parlor room of one of the castle's chamber suites. Dropping off the bags and going through another door on the opposite end of the parlor, he found the bedroom. Here, his wife was knelt at the foot of the bed, rummaging through a trunk of clothing.  
Again, there was the sound of that faint humming.  
As he noted Nadia's state of dress, he assumed she had found the washroom she had wanted as she was down to her cami bra, and little else besides a small towel tied about her waist. Her buttoned shirt, jacket, and scarf lay across the bed, while her jeans and underwear had been placed in a sealed bag.

"It came earlier than expected, eh?" D asked. Coming closer, he stood in the light of thin digital screens meant to mimic windows as they displayed images resembling the outdoor conditions. 

"Yeah..." Nadia heaved a disgruntled sigh. "I thought I had at least another week. After the past few years, you'd think I'd be better at tracking this. I guess I still haven't grown accustomed to having one yet, as infrequent as it is. Must be the stress of all the traveling... What's worse is that most of the toiletries I had packed for it were lost in the fire, but I think I have enough stashed in my bag to tide me over until we get back to town. Then there's my clothes... Hopefully Teagan's got a washing machine or something she won't mind me using."

The faint humming had grown a bit louder, to the point that even the huntress now noticed it. It was strange, almost magical, in how it shifted her mood. She then looked to D. Suddenly, Nadia lost her footing, dropping to the floor with a gasp. His breath was heavy as D unfastened the sword from his back, discarding it along with his cape and coat. More than the dark look he wore, it was the glow of his eyes that frightened her, that haunting red that came from the want of blood. Nadia backed away as D fell to his knees.

"Don't be afraid...my darling...I could never hurt you..." he said, his gaze softening despite its crimson hue. "Come to me...I want you...I- I need you..."

Nadia's heart fluttered, her fear drifting away. As shocking as it seemed at first, now she felt drawn toward him as D came nearer, his hand slowly caressing along her bare leg. And when D called to her once more, the girl's eyes making their own change to red, the desire burning in her chest urged her to take him into her arms.

Sometime later, the storm was still raging. As Nadia slept, D returned to the library. He tried again to open the corrupted file. When that failed, he attempted an automated search of the mainframe once more looking to find others similar to it. Nothing turned up. What more could be found with this shared network the mainframe was attached to? There might be a chance of finding something relevant if the network had a satellite link, then D would have access to more than just this one region's information. His left hand began to twitch as he dug deeper, looking for that possible link as he enacted another automated search.

"Where've you been?" D asked as he leaned back in the desk chair, giving his left hand a glare as the symbiote's tiny wrinkled face appeared.

" **Sleeping** ," the left hand replied with a yawn. " **It was the strangest thing. There was this noise, a hum, but also like a tune. The moment I heard it, I dozed right off. When I woke up, you two were, uh...busy...so I went back to sleep.** "

"So you heard it too, eh?"

" **Yep. Hmm...I wonder** ," the symbiote thought for a moment, raising its face to glance at the computer screen and the notes spread about the desk. " **What's this? A huldra?** "

"It's a forest spirit..."

" **I know that** ," the left hand shot back, mildly annoyed at first. " **But it's more than just a simple forest spirit, or do you not know?** " When D didn't respond, the parasite continued, " **Depending on the lore, they're the 'secret folk' or the 'under-dwellers' - a kind of siren, or succubus in a manner of speaking. If a creature like that is attached to this somehow, then you two had better be careful...with that tune from before, it's likely she's got her hooks into you already, and who knows what else.** "

The computer finished the search, there was a link to an outdated satellite. However, this tactic barely managed to bring up anything, let alone the needed information D was looking for. If nothing else, at least he could look up what happened to Lord Heinrich's remains.  
The humans that had ambushed the Lord left him to wither and burn in the sun. According to the accounts of his fellow Nobles, they had gathered what was left of him, placing his ashes in his coffin. They then interred Lord Heinrich in a hidden Noble mausoleum, one unknown and unapproachable by humans. Here he would stay until his compatriots could take back his heart, as it would take more than cutting out the organ to destroy a Noble completely. There was hope to rebuild his body once they had retrieved it, but to their chagrin the heart was lost, and over time so were their chances of finding it. After a century had passed and no longer anyone alive who could possibly know of the heart's whereabouts, the Nobles fell into despair and retreated to their own castles, leaving Lord Heinrich's to fall to ruin.  
With the documents read, D closed the files and sighed. Again the investigation hit another roadblock. Before leaving the computer all together, he went back to the vassal's video log. Watching it again, he noticed a detail he didn't take into account. As the vassal ended his log, he had said something under his breath, so low D actually had to heighten the sound as loud as it could go and lean in close to hear it.

_'Hope she rots with that curse...'_

A curse? On whom exactly? Logically it had to have been the woman who'd caused the whole thing, the one named as Eliza Fuchs. And the curse, what could that have been? Thinking back on the corrupted file, D pondered the connection to the huldra. Could that be it? It was not out of their capabilities for Nobles to use magic to set curses on others. Was that their punishment for the human who caused Lord Heinrich's demise? If that be the case, then D and Nadia would have to heed his left hand's warning for sure. D may not have been as informed on the huldra as he had initially thought, but regardless of that, if this creature were similar to other breeds of succubi that had the ability to shapeshift, then the two hunters needed to be more cautious of whom they trusted.  
D rose from the desk, fatigue setting in his mind and limbs. With the weather rampaging the land, thick storm clouds covering the sky, there was no telling if it were day or night. Time itself seemed to pass in an odd manner. Just how long had they been here? It was difficult to tell, nor were there any properly working timepieces - no clocks or machines to display the appropriate hour. His biorhythms seemed affected to the point that even the parasite was at a loss, feeling the urge to sleep as well. It was better to simply rest and wait for the storm to pass, or lighten up enough to travel back to town. As he crawled back into bed, quietly pulling up to his slumbering wife and wrapping his arm about her waist, D figured the next he woke he'd look for maps detailing the locations of Noble cemeteries and crypts. They were bound to come across a way of pinpointing that secret mausoleum where Lord Heinrich's remains were being kept. If that were possible, then perhaps they could make sense of that mysterious witch and why she haunted their dreams.

***

_His Lordship...find him. Bring him his heart..._

Nadia woke with a start, her mind plagued again by those words. She turned to glance at the mock windows. At some point they had turned off.

D propped himself up on his forearm, "What is it?"

Nadia didn't respond immediately, staring up at the ceiling in a perturbed manner.

"We need to leave," she said, setting her anxious gaze on the young man beside her. "If you've got anything else that needs doing...do it now, and quickly. I don't care if the weather's still bad, we need to get back to town. Something isn't right..."

Within a few hours they were back on the road toward Verdanshire, their mounts galloping at full speed through the driving rain. They rode like this the whole way, their pace unrelenting until they reached the town gates.  
The guards keeping watch called down to the two riders, training their weapons as they asked for their identities.

"It's us," Nadia called out, "the hunters you guys hired, remember?"

"What the-?!" hollered the voice of Jeb. "It's really you two? Where've you been all this time? We thought you died out there!"

Nadia was taken aback by this, "We were investigating the Noble's castle. And what do you mean 'all this time'? We can't have been gone for very long, a day at most."

"A day? Like hell you were," Jeb replied. "You went off and disappeared for over a week. But let's not argue about it like this, get your asses in here already... You're lucky nobody's died while you were gone."

As the gates were being opened, Nadia stared wide-eyed, her jaw dropped by that revelation. Her intuition had been on the mark. She looked to D. Although he didn't wear the same expression, he shared in her surprise.

"What happened back there...at the castle?" she asked. "Did we get stuck in some sort of time warp?"

"Seems like it..." D's answer came as more serious than usual. "Something wasn't right, just as you said."

"How'd it even happen?"

" **Easy** ," came the symbiote's raspy voice as the two hunters rode into the town proper, " **It's just a jump to the left...** "

"Oh, don't even start!"

Sitting in the small conference room of the town hall, the Mayor confirmed what Jeb had stated. According to his report, the hunters had indeed been gone for several days. Despite their apparent disappearance, nothing beyond the bout of terrible weather had taken place, and for that the Mayor was thankful.  
This was peculiar news to hear. Nobody had been hurt or killed, of course there was relief in that, but peculiar nonetheless. Nadia was positive that they had only been gone a day or so. How was it that they had been gone for so long? The notion she had of a time warp, or something akin to one, came as the most probable cause. Because of this, it was deemed better to avoid further trips to the abandoned castle, lest they be caught in something worse.  
During the discussion the rain had begun to let up, dwindling down to light drizzle as D and Nadia were about to leave.

"I wonder if Teagan's offer to stay at her house still stands," Nadia said as she gripped the bridle of her horse. "That barn of hers seems pretty cozy..."

D stood idly on the town hall's veranda, gazing at the young woman with a perplexed look. The way she spoke came as if she were hinting at something.

"What?" she asked.

D sighed, "Is this what you think is best, or because you don't want to keep camping out in the woods?"

"Well yeah, I don't want to keep camping out in the woods," Nadia replied with a comical tone, "Not when we have a nicer alternative. I mean, not that sleeping outside is bad...but the weather sucks, and the ground is all wet and muddy... Think about it. Warm and cozy, or wet and muddy? And, it'd beat having to set up the site every night."

D groaned, furrowing his brow.

"You're as picky as he is..." he said as he motioned to his left hand, "If this is what you'd prefer, then fine, we'll ask."

Nadia gave a small cheer of glee, hugging herself to D's arm as he came around to take the reins of his mount.

"I know I'm a pain," Nadia said smiling, trying to lift D's mood. "Try not to be so grumpy about it."

"I'm not," D replied flatly. "Regardless, though, I can understand why you don't like camping."

"How's that?"

"Because it's 'in tents'."

Nadia stopped in her tracks as D continued on down the path toward the other side of town, a profoundly astonished look on her face. His stoic expression notwithstanding, that was a deliberate play on words. Such a thing coming from this young man was exceptionally rare. In moments like this it was difficult to tell which was more humorous, the ridiculous joke or the fact that it had been D that said it.

The clock on the mantle began to chime: four o'clock Frontier standard time. Teagan gingerly rose from her rocking chair to go prepare the afternoon tea. Once the tea leaves were set to steep, she got to work on a plate of light sandwiches for herself, then some soup for Shandra. The moment everything was ready, there came a rap at the door. To her surprise, there stood the two young hunters whom were thought to be missing in action.

Nadia gave a lighthearted wave, "Hi-hi."

D, of course, was as dour as the day they first arrived.  
As soon as she was over the initial disbelief, Teagan immediately invited them in, apologizing profusely for her lack of manners. Food and drink had just been made and they were more than welcome to join in on the meal.

"Aw, thanks so much. But, you don't really have to," Nadia gave a scratch to the back of her head, "I feel like we're imposing enough as it is for what we're about to ask."

"Oh, pish posh," Teagan replied with a laugh. "I'll have none of that. At least come and have a bit of tea."

Taking the two hunters by hand, she lead them to the living room and had them sit on the sofa, then ambled to the kitchen. She was quick for a heavily pregnant woman, returning within seconds.  
Nadia eyed everything as Teagan set down the tray of food. If the huntress had to admit a fault, it was her fondness for delicious treats. The tea smelled of fresh chamomile and rosemary, and the cucumber sandwiches looked particularly tasty. However, one glance at D stayed her reach. Remembering what he and the symbiote had told her about being more cautious, she waited. D took an offered cup by the rim, the palm of his left hand covering the drink. Blocked from view, the symbiote emerged and opened its wrinkled lips, dipping its tongue into the tea. A moment later, D passed the cup over, the tea seemingly approved.  
After her guests were taken care of, Teagan took a seat by Shandra to help her eat her soup.

"Now," Teagan said as she gently hovered a spoonful to her sister's lips, "what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Nothing more than to sleep in her barn until the end of the job, and possibly use whatever was available to do a bit of laundry. Having said that Nadia continued, making assurances that she and D would keep things in order and help with chores whenever possible. After all, her father didn't raise her to be a freeloader. There was potential for backlash should another incident with the shadow beast occur, and the last thing anyone in that room wanted was to have someone else's home burned down due to uncontrollable circumstances. For that, Nadia vowed to make sure that Teagan, Shandra, and their property would be protected.  
Teagan smiled and nodded her approval, expressing that she was more than happy to be of service. Having the two hunters around only added to her confidence that her sister would be alright from anyone looking to throw her out, and that in and of itself was worth the ridicule that may come her way. Once the matter was settled, Teagan happened to take notice of Nadia's odd set of clothing, still damp from the rain. The girl had her usual top and jacket, her red scarf looped about her neck, but instead of her jeans she wore what looked like an unfortunate pair of men's pantaloons.

"Come with me." Teagan gestured for Nadia to follow, "Let's get you into something that better suits you, then we'll get to what needs washing."

After the two women headed upstairs, D was left on his own. For a time he merely sat quietly, leaning back with his eyes closed. There was a rustle of someone shifting in their seat. D looked up, turning his gaze toward the mute woman staring blankly ahead.

"Sister..." Shandra croaked, slowly looking about. "Where...sister..."

"Upstairs."

"Sister...gone..."

"Yes."

Despite this, though, Shandra didn't appear to acknowledge anything D had said. She went quiet again for a short while, but then suddenly she began to have a fit, fretting and wailing as she collapsed to the floor. The commotion brought Teagan and Nadia running back into the living room. Realizing what was happening, Teagan hurried as best she could to the kitchen. Shandra needed her meds and fast. Returning to her sister's side, Teagan tipped a few pills into her hand, all the while asking that Shandra be held still as she forced them down her throat. It took a few minutes for the pills to take affect, once they did Shandra became calm, relaxing her body as she laid in Nadia's lap.

"I should have the doctor take a look at her," Teagan said wearily. "She's never had an episode this bad before. I have to wonder if this medicine even works with a condition like hers."

"I can't say much about the effects from her attack, but if they help keep her calm, then at least they're doing something." Nadia stood up as she said this, lifting Shandra and placing her back in her chair. "Get the doctor if you need to, we'll stay here and make sure she's okay."

No sooner had those words come out, there was another knock at the door. It was the neighbors from the farm opposite Teagan's. The elderly husband and wife had heard the screams and came to see if anything was wrong. After being told of Shandra's episode, they offered to escort Teagan to town.  
D watched from the door as their wagon pulled away then steadily disappear around a field of wheat in the distance. Securing the front door, he went to Shandra's side and inspected her, checking for any signs of supernatural influence. He then placed his left hand to her throat, boosting the charm he had placed there previously. A moment later Shandra was made unconscious, having been induced to sleep by the symbiote. In truth, those pills she had been given weren't of much help at all, being nothing more than a powerful tranquilizer.

"It's not like you to lie..." D said as he picked Shandra up, proceeding to take her to her room.

Nadia sighed, "I know. I just didn't want her to be any more worried than she already is."

Although she regretted what she had said, the huntress felt it better to alleviate as much stress from the situation as she could. The strain from having to care for an ill sister and tend to a farm alone, physically and mentally, wasn't good for a woman in the final stages of her pregnancy, much less what stemmed from the cause of that illness. Nadia would certainly apologize once the hunt was over. With the shadow beast dead, surely Shandra would regain her senses. Or, that was the anticipation.  
Regarding her as she finished speaking, D made an odd gesture toward his wife once Shandra was tucked into bed, motioning to her clothes. During the rush of action Nadia had neglected to cover the top of her body, and here she stood now in nothing but a bra and a long skirt. All the more reason for her to be thankful that elderly couple hadn't come in as she trotted back to Teagan's room to finish dressing.  
Nadia stared at her reflection, scrunching her nose a bit. Although she wasn't against wearing clothes deemed more feminine, the selection she had had to choose from was a touch too frilly for her. It seemed both sisters were fond of ruffled high-neck blouses, and skirts and dresses of various shades of pink. Instead, Nadia had opted for a simpler blouse found stashed away at the back of the closet, while Teagan managed to find an outfit with a more neutral tone - the beige calf-length skirt Nadia put on just before Shandra had her fit, and a collared vest that called to mind the color of driftwood.

"I look like a boring librarian," she muttered, "But beggars can't be choosers, I guess..."

Hours passed, during which Nadia made use of the home's vintage washing machine while D examined the barn they'd be staying in. It was the typical two-story variety for this particular farm, large enough to house the plow and harvester, as well as D and Nadia's horses. With all of that, along with the stacks of supplies, the bottom level would be too crowded. But the upstairs would do just fine. It was not without its cluster of unused household items, but there was space enough to scrap together a decent sleeping space. The dusty old mattresses propped against the wall made for a somewhat comfortable bed once they were cleaned off.  
D had just finished arranging the makeshift bedroom as Nadia climbed to the top of the wooden steps.

"Wow, nicely done," she exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Perhaps your habits have rubbed off on me," D said, his words sounding rather succinct.

Grinning, Nadia replied, "You make it sound like I'm a terrible influence."

"You're not?"

Nadia feigned a shocked gasp as she started to laugh, playfully swatting at D's shoulder, "Hey, watch it, mister! I'm not afraid to spank you."

D's stern expression didn't change during this banter beyond a slight twitch of his lips, even as he sighed heavily. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

***

Night came, and Teagan had yet to return. Assuming the Sheriff's curfew was still in effect, this was concerning. Granted, there was no knowing exactly what her meeting with the doctor would entail. Getting more, or even new, medication was certainly a prolonged process in most Frontier towns. However, was it usually this long? A few hours maybe. If nothing could be done right away - say, something needed to be ordered from the Capital - many would go home and wait. Teagan, on the other hand, had been gone for most of the day. On top of all this, the hunters needed to get back to their patrols and look out for the mysterious beast.

"What should we do?" Nadia pondered this as she glanced out the window. "Should we go and find her? Although, I'm not sure Shandra should be left alone."

"She'll be asleep until morning," D stated as he joined her, "and there are ways to secure the house before we leave."

"What about the patrolling?"

"Leave that to me. There are things I need to look into anyway. Go find her, then wait for me here. I'll check in on you later."

With each mounting their steed, the hunters went on their separate tasks. Reluctance and worry, although understandable, would only hamper the progress of this hunt were they to wait any longer. They could not forgo what they were hired to do for the sake of one person. Knowing that, Nadia squared her shoulders as she rode into the main part of town. Other than the deputies and the vigilance squad doing their own patrols, the streets were empty. Everyone else kept to the safety of their homes. The clinic was locked up tight upon Nadia's arrival. Where was Teagan then? Nadia pulled up alongside one of the men patrolling this side of town and asked that very question.  
The Sheriff had needed to speak with the woman, according to the man, something tasked by the Mayor. What about, he didn't know.  
Leaving the clinic behind, Nadia rounded the street corner and made for the Sheriff's office. The entrance was locked, and the lights turned off. This didn't feel right. The thought of merely breaking the door knob crossed her mind, as the jeweled ring on her finger worked in similar fashion to D's pendant and didn't work on manual locks. It was a possibility, but breaking and entering would only worsen her standing in the town. Nor was the huntress in the practice of doing so either, unless an emergency called for it. There was a fenced alley on to her right, and a ways down this end of the building was a faintly-lit window. Tensing her muscles for a second, Nadia made an inhuman leap up, sailing over a fence twice her height in one easy bound. She landed silently, and crept down the alley the same way. Keeping a hand on one of her laser daggers holstered to her belt, the girl eased over to the window. Ever so slowly, she leveled her eyes to the sill and peered in, the shadows acting as her cover.  
Jeb was passed out on the floor, leaning back against the side of Sheriff Blake's desk. On the desktop was Teagan with her skirt pulled up, and the Sheriff laying clenched between her thighs. It was a shocking sight to witness, seeing two people in the act, though the shock lasted for only for a moment. Teagan had said once before that the two men had persuaded her into doing this as an exchange for protection.  
Nadia ducked in her initial reaction, clasping a hand to her lips in surprise. She then went for another glance. Here shock turned to suspicion. This didn't seem like the attitude of a woman who'd been obliged into sexual favors. What compounded the strangeness of this scene was the unnatural glow to her eyes, and the Sheriff's as well. Teagan's pale green eyes were alight with a purple sheen, a wide grin on her blushing visage as she panted. Backing away slowly, Nadia made an about-face and quickly left the alley. Jumping back into the saddle, the huntress gave a light kick to her mount's flank. She had no doubts about Teagan's claims against the two lawmen, or at least she didn't want to, but there was more to this than the woman was letting on.  
D, meanwhile, had spent the last hour trailing along the palisade wall. Although he remained alert to his surroundings, the hunter paid more attention to the notes in his hands. Before leaving the abandoned castle, he had jotted down as much information as he could gather about any Noble cemeteries in the region, with an emphasis on this sector in particular. He pulled out a few of the maps he had taken, noting cemeteries that could actually be found. If D was thorough, it was possible he could triangulate the locations of any potentially hidden ones.  
Many among the Nobility were known to be nostalgic of old world ways, clinging to their romanticism. It showed in the beauty of their architecture, technology, and their mannerisms. If it weren't for all the blood and slaughter, the cruelty toward those deemed inferior, the existence of the Nobility would be almost like poetry. A Noble's brutality aside, the beauty of their castles was also reflected in their places of burial. Should a Noble's immortal life come to an end, they'd want their final resting place to have meaning, where their greatness would be remembered.  
In his work, D happened across something interesting. The markings he made on one map to note Noble cemeteries all seemed to encompass one large area, one that he knew had a few human burial sites. The closest human cemetery was only a few miles away, nearly adjacent to Lord Heinrich's deserted fortress. 

" **Well, this is kind of a funny thing** ," the symbiote in D's left hand said with a chuckle. " **Like those Nobles wanted to keep the humans under their thumbs even in death.** "

"I wonder..." D thought aloud, his sight wandering across this part of the map, "If Lord Heinrich was so fond of humans, I wouldn't necessarily put it past him to want to be buried with them." 

" **I think you're on to something there. Might be a good idea to at least give that one place a little look-see. We'll do a scan for any non-human tech, and if nothing pans out, we'll move on to the next. How's that?** "

Giving that a nod, D veered his mount back the way he came, heading to the farm that was his new temporary home. On the road there, however, he crossed paths with the young woman he was looking to see, coming together at an intersection between some crop fields.  
Nadia stopped her horse the instant she saw the young man in black. Considering what she had just witnessed a short while ago, she was exceedingly glad to have bumped into her handsome husband.

"Did you find her?" D asked.

"Oh, yes. And boy, I'm tellin' ya, D, something weird is going on."

"Save it for now. Head back to the house and stay there until I get back. If I've not returned by dawn, look for me here."

Once D handed over a scrap of paper, he took off toward the front gates.  
As soon as he was out of sight, Nadia continued on. Quietly she sat in Teagan's living room after first checking on the sleeping Shandra, and making sure the home had remained secure during her and D's absence. Here the huntress would wait. Some explaining needed to be done the minute Teagan came home.  
When she did finally come through the door at half past midnight, Teagan appeared as if a shiver had run down her spine as she caught the look on Nadia's face. The girl was gazing at her so queerly.

"Oh my, I feel like I've gone and gotten myself into trouble," she uttered with a nervous tremble. "I'm so sorry for being this late. Are you angry with me?"

"Not really," Nadia spoke softly, becoming aware that she must've been seen as greatly intimidating, which was not her intention. She gestured for the woman to sit with her. "This is going to sound like I'm accusing you of lying to me, but really, I need to know... What exactly is going on between you, the Sheriff, and Jeb? What I saw tonight, doesn't match up to what you've told me before..."

"What you saw? You mean-?!" Teagan gasped in shock, "Y-you saw that?! Oh my goodness!"

Nadia took a gentle grip on her shoulder as Teagan buried her face in her hands.

"It was because I was worried that I went to look for you," the huntress said with a sigh. "And, I certainly didn't expect to find you like  _that_ . Again, understand that I'm not accusing you, I'm just confused. You told me this was an exchange - although, it sounded to me like an underhanded deal. Is that what this is? I thought they'd been pressuring you to do this...but from what I saw, you seemed to be enjoying yourself,  _a lot_ . I mean, you seemed in just as much control as the Sheriff. So please, tell me, what is going on? And, why did your eyes glow like that?"

"My eyes were glowing?" Teagan had been on the verge of tears when she turned to the girl beside her. "I see. From what you've said, this all might be due to the drugs Holden has me take."

"Drugs?"

Teagan nodded, then sighed, "I don't like this arrangement, although it isn't really forced - at least I don't think. But it doesn't matter. I love my sister dearly, and I'll do whatever I have to keep her safe. It...it upsets me so much to think about, the idea of her being dumped out there and unable to protect herself, and Holden hates it when I cry. After the first few times, he got fed up with me, and handed me what I thought was candy. He said it would 'help with all my sniveling', that it'd make me feel like I was on top of the world. The downside, though...it did funny things to my body, sometimes I'd forget what I was doing - like I'd black out or something. I had no idea it did stuff to our eyes."

"I get it now." Nadia clenched her free hand, "You should've told me everything at the start. This isn't good, not at all. The fact that they've been drugging you - I could kill them for this. Come morning, we're going to the Mayor, those two need to be in jail. On second thought, no, we'll go right now."

"Please, Miss Nadia, don't do anything rash. I told you, I don't care. All I want is my sister to be safe. Please stay here, okay?"

Nadia had begun to rise from the sofa, ready to blaze back into town, but Teagan grasped the golden eyed hunter by the arm, begging her all the more to remain where she was. After a few minutes, when both women had calmed themselves, Nadia stood and grasped Teagan by the hand.

"If this is what you want...then, fine. I'm sure D will have a thing or two to say about it, though. How about we make some tea, then sit with Shandra until he gets back?"

Teagan smiled, then together they went to the kitchen. She remarked on how Nadia had gotten to know her way around, pulling out what they needed without being told. This seemed to lighten the mood as Nadia gave a chuckle, saying that this was not much different than her kitchen back home. When it came to the tea, Nadia asked about making another pot of the chamomile. Teagan instead offered they try something new, a tin of oolong she had yet to open.  
Inhaling the scent once it was ready, Nadia took a sip, wordlessly expressing her delight at the taste. Upon her next sip, she downed her cup, and then another. Before long, the pot was empty.

"I should double check everything before we settle in," Nadia said as she made for the front door. "H-Hopefully...hopefully, D...will be back s-soon..."

Suddenly she felt dizzy, swaying on her feet as she gripped her head. Everything was spinning, the floor and walls switching places as Nadia collapsed. There was a crash in the kitchen, glass breaking. The same must've happened to Teagan. Then there were shouts and the sounds of heavy footsteps. A break-in possibly, by numerous people. Nadia's vision was too blurry to tell, then it all went black. She couldn't tell how long she was out before Nadia could feel someone lift her off the floor. Instantly she realized she couldn't move, nor could she open her eyes. What was more, she couldn't speak. It was like her body was completely frozen, yet her mind was awake.

'D, where are you?! Help me, please!'

Carried outside then placed into something she assumed to be a wagon or a cart, the voices of men rung in her ears, one of them she recognized as Nolan. Just what was happening? And where was Teagan? What were they doing to her? Wheels began to turn, and before long Nadia was lifted again and moments later dumped onto the ground. The air was dank, hints of rust and old wood clogging her sense of smell.

'Where am I?!' Nadia thought. 'Why can't I move?!'

The voices of men came again as what sounded like a door opened.

"You think this is a good idea?"

"Who cares. Holden promised us a go with her, didn't he?"

Nadia's heart began to beat faster. Someone was standing over her. A cold chill ran down her spine as a rough hand brushed her hair from her face.

Then the second stranger spoke again, "First, I'm gonna have a go with this hunter - never seen a female dhampir's tits before."

"What about that other one she was with?" asked the first.

"What's he gonna do about it? Her man's gone and run off again. Whatever, I'll get payback by screwin' his girl. Both of these freaks've been nothing but pains in our asses since they got here."

Somebody seized her ankle. Nadia's mind screamed for it to stop. She tried to move, she tried anything and everything as her heart raced all the harder, but nothing happened. More and more her thoughts shouted, pleading for help.

'Where are you?! Help me! D!!'   
  


 

 

  
End Chapter 3  
____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks under table*
> 
> Don't yell at me just yet, read the next chapter.


	5. The Huldra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything begins to unravel, as the control D and Nadia thought they had slowly slips away. Is there anyone in this town they can trust not to betray them?

The cemetery was vastly overgrown, weeds and grass growing as tall as some of the tombstones. The grave markings themselves had been worn by wind and time. Only a small number had metal nameplates that were legible - these particular souls affluent enough in their former lives to afford such things. As for the rest of the deceased, many had lost their names to the elements. Toward the central point of the grounds, the land rose into a hilltop. At the crest was a stone gazebo occupied by a solitary statue.  
D gazed upon this aged stone figure.  
A winged woman reminiscent of a Valkyrie, perhaps; the design certainly suggested as much. It seemed a reasonable choice. Life on the Frontier was a daily battle for survival after all, and everyone down to the smallest child had to know when to be a warrior.  
Kneeling at the statue's base, D placed his left hand on the carved stone, then fanned his fingertips along the metal plaque.

_Rest ye merry souls, as thy wings carry ye to our Father_

" **_I stand by what I said before_ ** ," came a raspy voice, the withered face of the symbiote morphing from the palm of D's hand, " **_I think you're on to something. This metal, it's alloyed, and definitely not made by human hands - the structure is too complex...and definitely not something one could get from the Capital._ ** "

"Anything else?" the hunter asked.

The symbiote made no response beyond a few murmurs of thought. Then it asked to be placed against the earth. Something was there, from the traces the symbiote could focus its senses on, something deep and artificial. The soil had a faint, foul taste. Indeed, there was more to this place than could be observed at first glance. If there existed a structure of some kind beneath the young man's feet, a means of entry had to exist. But, where, though? The weathered gazebo was the only structure in sight.  
Approaching the statue again, D scrutinized it more closely.  
The Valkyrie's sculpted armor was plated with the same metal as its plaque, with ringed pits that served as decoration dotting along various points and varying in their size. Looking closer, these must've been where ornamental jewels had been placed, long since popped out of their settings by those more than willing to steal from the dead.  
As D rounded the rear of the statue, his pendant began to glow, matching the gleam from the one jewel that couldn't be wrenched away by thieves. He placed his fingers to the jewel and gave a steady push. Then suddenly, a sharp pulse stung his psyche. Lurching forward, D dropped to one knee as he clutched his head, trying to regain his focus.

_'D, where are you?! Help me, please!'_

Nadia was calling to him. By the overwhelming fear that coated her words, she was in danger, or was about to be. D tore across the cemetery grounds to his steed, not giving any thought to the thing he just opened. The huntress was more than capable of taking care of herself, as tenacious and deadly in a fight as D. So for her to call out to him like this, he had to get to her as quickly as he could, that unknown threat fueling the hunter's race back to Verdanshire at an ungodly speed. Barely a few minutes had passed before the palisade wall came into view, and as soon as he was near enough, he launched his mount into the air. Sailing over the spiked top of the wall, the hunter's black raiment flew up, in such a way he looked as if the night sky had birthed a beautiful black reaper. Instinct told him to go to the farm first.  
The house was empty, the signs of a struggle immediately apparent. The wagon trails leading to and from the house seem to head toward somewhere around the main part of town. There was no way to know exactly where these went unless he followed, and follow he did.  
D kept his sight glued to the dirt path, tracing every twist and turn, training his senses to pick up the glimmer of Nadia's aura as he flew through the streets. Just past the center of town, he caught it; she was close. It grew stronger the closer he came to the other side, entering the industrial district. The trail lead to a rundown distillery, its front entrance chained up. D caught the sound of voices too faint for human ears to hear. He continued tracing the wagon trail, circling the outside of the building to the back loading area. Here, Nadia's presence was stronger, as were the voices.

"When do you think that hunter guy's coming back?"

"Why you askin' me? I don't know."

To the two men's surprise, that very hunter crashed through the door. His towering figure of darkness came closer, his eyes glowing red like burning coals. And when he spoke, his voice shook the very walls like thunder, "WHERE IS MY WIFE!!"

"T-The b-basement, I think-!" This one man, half scared to death, hardly finished stuttering his sentence before D bolted past him and his partner.

There were others, at least five on the lower level - one being the girl he sought - and two more were somewhere else close by.

"What about that other one she was with?"

"What's he gonna do about it? Her man's gone and run off again. Whatever, I'll get payback by screwin' his girl. Both of these freaks've been nothing but pains in our asses since they got here."

D blew through the lower level like a veritable black hurricane, the voices driving him faster. One voice he focused on in particular, and it was the one of Nadia screaming his name. A shape was at the end of the dimly lit corridor, standing before an open set of doors.  
The man gripping Nadia's ankle froze at the sight of his partner flying across the room, crashing into a stack of rotted empty barrels. He was still hovering over the unconscious body of his quarry, one hand prepared to tear away the clothes on her chest. But, the man quickly threw his gaze toward the basement doors, taking in the image of that crimson-eyed angel of death just as something shot toward him. The man began to gasp and choke, staring in disbelief as he reached for the long wooden needle lodged in his throat.  
D grabbed the man by the front of his shirt as he gagged on his own blood and tried desperately to breathe. The hunter looked to the dirt floor. Nadia had yet to move, her long skirt hiked around her thighs. This fool had dared to lay a hand on her, and for that his life was forfeit. He was sent flying as well, his near lifeless body plowing through the far right wall.  
Teagan and Shandra were here as well, but there wasn't time to check all three women as they lay motionless in different spots. Those other men were coming.  
The first to enter through the open doors were the men D encountered on his way in, arriving within seconds. The guns they had aimed and ready to fire landed on the ground with a silvery flash, along with their hands. They hit their knees with high pitched screams as Nolan came running in; the last of his group fled the building. He and the two men writhing at his feet looked to the hunter in black with utter horror, glimpsing the face of a terrifying Noble. His fangs were bared, and seemed as if he were looking for an excuse to rip them apart.  
Widening that frightening gaze, D looked deep into the eyes of these men and imparted an order they could not disobey.

"You will inform the Mayor and his council the truth of this...every word said, every foul deed done, and every name of those involved. Stray from my command, and you will die. Is this understood...?"

Nolan and the two men responded in unison, their eyes glossed over as if in a trance, "Yes...my lord..."

After they had picked themselves up, Nolan and his men quickly left.  
D hastened back to Nadia's side, fixing her skirt then putting his left hand to her cheek. With deep inhale she woke, her panicked stare set on the man knelt beside her.

"D..." the huntress' voice was weak and shaky.

"What happened?" D asked as he held her by the cheek and shoulder. His tone was unsteady, almost if he were upset and the more he spoke, the more it sounded as if he were angry with her. "What. Happened. Do you have any idea what they were about to do?"

"Stop yelling at me like this were my fault!" Nadia shouted as she jabbed her fist at D, though he caught it. Falling into his arms, she burst into tears, "I know exactly what they were about to do. I couldn't move...or speak...I couldn't even get my fire to work. It was like...I was frozen in sleep, and all I could do was listen. I heard everything... Every disgusting thing they had planned if you hadn't shown up... And not just to me, either."

For the time being all the young man could do was tighten his embrace around his quivering bride's shoulders. What could be said to allay her fear as his beloved wept against his chest? Perhaps it was better to say nothing at all, and simply hold her close.  
The sound of rustling came toward the hunters, then the drowsy form of Shandra appeared behind Nadia and gently hugged her.  
Minutes later, Sheriff Blake and Jeb appeared in the doorway.  
Jeb immediately ran to Teagan's body laying far on the other side of the basement, worriedly shaking her and calling her name.

Sheriff Blake took in the scene with slight disdain, "Soft-hearted moron..."

In truth, Jeb had been against the Sheriff's proposal from the start. Having been widowed himself some years before, he had grown fond of the young woman over time, hoping to be a shoulder to cry on due to the loss of her husband. Her despair, however, kept her distant and cold to his affection. Although, with this arrangement after her sister's attack, they could at least be physically intimate. But Jeb couldn't bring himself to do it, and under his superior's threats against him, neither could he do anything to stop it lest he find himself in a worse position. All he could do was drink himself into a stupor, passing out after Teagan had come into the office. What she and the Sheriff would do, he had no idea.

"Seems my boys got carried away..." Sheriff Blake stated in a rather cavalier way. "Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't actually kill them." He kept his view on Jeb as the deputy took Teagan into his arms, afterwhich he looked to D.

"I take it they explained what went on," D replied.

"For the most part, once they stopped pissing themselves."

D took a moment and spoke softy to Nadia as she calmed cries.

"I think I know where to find that Noble," he said into her ear. "There's a cemetery nearby with something hidden underground."

As D finished speaking, Shandra began to grip Nadia tighter, her raspy voice barely above a whisper.

"Sister..." she said.

Concerned with the woman's hold on her, Nadia pried herself from Shandra's grasp, "I'm not your sister...stop touching me."

"Sister...not here..."

"Don't be- Come on, what do you mean she's not here? She's right over there."

"Sister...not my sister..."

That caused a stir. Both D and Nadia went stiff. In doing so, the huntress had a startling thought. They had been in this town for quite a while, long enough that the pregnant woman who'd offered them her home should've given birth to her child by now - going by her own experience. And, as she was thought about it further, Nadia realized that that same child had not been mentioned when Teagan proclaimed she'd do anything to protect her sister. Did her unborn child not count, as she was just as likely to be thrown into the wilds as her sister regardless of her pregnant state?

Looking to the woman as she lay seemingly awake in Jeb's lap, Nadia called to her, "Teagan...what does she mean by that?"

Teagan suddenly shot up, her teeth long and sharp as they tore into Jeb's neck. It was over in a matter of seconds, Jeb falling dead at her feet as she stood. She was still for a moment or so, then slowly she turned, her once sweet and unassuming features warped into a demonic grin.

"Pay her no mind, dearies..." Teagan's eyes glowed bright with that strange purple sheen as she seemed to relish in everyone's bewildered faces. She then cast her sight to the hunter in black as he reached for the hilt of his sword. "I must must thank you, you've done your job well."

D rushed forward, his sword drawn and already limning an arc to take off her head. But the woman vanished in a puff of smoke as the blade came close, severing the empty air instead.

***

"What the fuck?!" Sheriff Blake stood aghast at what had just occurred, the image of his deputy's bloodied corpse burned into his retinas.

D rose, helping Nadia to her feet as whatever concoction that had been used against her still had a lingering effect on her limbs. The hunter called to the lawman, his sharp tone of voice rousing the man from his shock.

"Pick her up," D said, motioning to the hapless woman still quivering in fear on the floor.

The Sheriff, in no other position than to do as he was told, scooped Shandra into his arms. On D's orders, he was to actually act as a man of the law by protecting this town and its people. It was hours until dawn, and with the curfew in effect, everyone would still be in their homes, and there they would stay on the Sheriff's word until the threat had been taken out. As for the woman he carried, he was to keep her in his care under the Mayor's supervision; no doubt the Mayor and his council would be informed by now of what had taken place thus far. The lawman nodded at this, although hesitantly, then made good his departure for the town hall; his boss would surely be waiting for him by the time he got there.  
As for the two hunters left to their own devices, they would do their own jobs as well. With the villain finally revealed, the game was on. And D knew precisely where their target was headed, having unintentionally left the door open for her.  
  
Nadia tingled from head to toe, the parasite in D's left hand neutralizing the last of the toxins in her body as it nipped at her skin. Her muscles began to flex like normal, her senses and abilities returning to their proper conditions in a less than a second. "Much obliged, Fingers, I'll return the favor later."

" **_How about now?_ ** " said its raspy voice, raising up D's arm as its wrinkled face appeared. " **_Already have some earth and water stored away, but some air and that fire of yours could come in handy, too._ ** "

Holding out her hands, Nadia set them alight with gold-tinged black flames, "Alright, just tell me when."

A draft started to whirl, ensnaring those supernatural flames with a dull roar as they were pulled into the symbiote's gaping maw. The wind grew stronger, debris scattered about the basement gradually being dragged out of place. Less than a minute later, it all stopped as the symbiote shut its mouth, then belched a cloud of smoke.

Astride his horse, D galloped the length of Verdanshire with Nadia holding tight at his back, their shapes a blur as they flew by. With time of the essence, the hunters would have to rely on what resources they already had, forgoing Nadia's rifle and daggers that were left behind when she was abducted. Considering what each knew the other was capable of, there was a chance they'd be able to make do without.  
The overgrown cemetery was soon in sight, D's horse having crossed the distance with such unnatural speed, so much so that the town was far out of view within moments.  
While on guard, neither hunter made any effort to approach the stone gazebo with stealth. What would be the point of it? The woman they had known as Teagan most likely knew they'd be coming, and possibly already made good their welcome.  
The stone flooring of the gazebo had disappeared when the jewel on the Valkyrie statue's back had been pressed previously by D. What lay before them instead was a staircase spiraling down into the depths of the earth. It took them an hour to descended the stairs, then the staircase stopped at one end of a lengthy corridor. Here there was a door with an elaborate coat of arms mounted to its surface. Both D's pendant and Nadia's ring gleamed with a blue light in the dark, then an instant later the metal door creaked open. They had to wonder, if the door was sealed shut, then where was Teagan? Even if she had willed herself into a wisp of smoke, the door was made in such a way that even air couldn't slip through. Although, as strange as it seemed, it certainly didn't come as a surprise when they saw someone standing at the head of a gilded coffin.  
The hood of her dark cloak pulled over the top of the harlequin mask, her long dress turning to smoke at her feet, rings glittering on every finger of her outstretched hands. The witch from their dreams.

"Was Teagan ever real?" Nadia asked, "Or was she just another trick of yours?"

The witch chuckled, then sighed amusedly, "Oh, of course she was real, you silly thing. Her being from the same town as I made it all the more simpler for me to return unnoticed. That husband of hers would've been in the way, though. However, men are easy to lead astray."

The witch turned slightly as she pulled back her hood, revealing a pair of long elven-like ears coated with fur. She then let her cloak fall the ground, the backless part of her dress showing the bark that covered her skin. Then there was the long fox tail curled around her legs. Her long fingers removed the decorative mask, her true face unveiled. She looked similar to Teagan, however her features were more elongated, and the blonde curls had turned auburn. The eyes remained that pale green, but with a more animal-like quality as well as that unusual purple sheen.

"This was their curse..." the witch said with an angry frown.

"You're the huldra - Eliza Fuchs..." D replied in turn.

"Indeed, that is my name from my former life...the one those Nobles took from me in revenge."

"Seems only fitting," D retorted, "seeing as how it was you that caused Lord Heinrich to be murdered."

Nadia herself was seething, her fists clenched so tight her nails dug into her skin. Everything this forsaken creature had said had been a lie, bending everyone to her will. She had even gone so far as to trick the huntress into drinking drugged tea, Nadia was sure of it, leaving her open to being kidnapped and almost violated. In addtion to all of this, the list of the those killed by this woman was steadily growing.

"That woman and her husband, killed just so you could disguise yourself..." Nadia had a bite to her tone, "Do I even need to ask about their baby?"

The witch - rather, Eliza - cackled, "After I finished with the husband, I gorged myself on that woman's innards - I was particularly famished. The child made for palatable snack. Pity, though, I would've liked a pet. But yes, the fact she was pregnant aided my cover, and gave me a hiding place for this." From a shabby leather bag, she pulled out a dried out lump. On closer inspection, it was a dried lump of muscle, a heart to be exact. "With this under my dress, who would suspect the poor, expectant widow... Surely not her sister, who welcomed me with open arms. Her blood eased my Lord's spirit from the heart, giving him strength to sustain himself. I'm sure you can deduce the rest yourselves. With his body before me now, his heart can be replaced. Then, once my Lord's spirit returns from feasting, he will rise again, fully replenished. Quite handy you two should be here...his lordship is going to need servants, and dhampirs such as yourselves will do nicely."

Tree roots snaked up from the ground, rising up to ensnare the seemingly distracted hunters. However, their prey vanished the moment they wrapped themselves around, catching only their after-images.  
Where D and Nadia had disappeared to were the shadows at the witch's rear. Each silently launched themselves toward her. To their sudden surprise, the bark on the witch's back shot forth like long wooden tentacles, twisting and wrapping about their bodies and limbs.

"I was a fortuneteller once, did you know that?" Eliza turned to face the hunters hanging midair behind her, "I could tell one's future by reading their past. Although, it was more fun to just find out their darkest secrets...and for that, those fools cast me out. I knew too much. I wonder, though, what kind of secrets do you have, hm? Ladies first."

Sap from the wooden bindings kept Nadia from breaking free, weakening her movements as she struggled. Try as she might, she couldn't shake away what began to wrap around her head, then over her eyes.

There were flashes in her mind. A house on the edge of some far away village, a destroyed tank, a young man skewered to the ground by a spear.

"A dead husband...and lost child...oh, that's too easy," spoke that bewitching voice. "But that boy, Greylin Douglas was it? My, he was handsome...doesn't hold a candle to that husband of yours now, though. That's quite the history you two seem to have. Oh? What's this?"

The year or so before her father would let her train to become a hunter, Nadia had been enrolled at a boarding school; the kind that would overlook certain unqualifying details of incoming students when given enough money. Joining her was the same young man whom she would eventually marry, then later lose to an untimely death. Until then, they were simply friends who'd grown up under the same roof. Friends, but also rivals after settling into their lives away from home. Both had their eye on the same girl in the grade above them. There was nothing all that remarkable about her, apart from her family's wealth. A little homely, the pink band that held back her flaxen tresses her signature accessory, much like the headscarf Nadia wore to hide her ears. Despite her average looks, the girl had intelligence and a kind of charm, a charisma that drew both the upper and lowerclassmen students to her. And though Grey, as he had been called, at one time had his intentions, it was Nadia the girl seemed to take a liking to. This point of contention escalated into a fight the day they came home during a short break.

_'She doesn't like you, Grey! She likes me!'_

_'That's the thing, though, dumbass! She doesn't like you either! I heard her and her friends joking about it. She's fucking playing you, Nad!'_

_'Shut up! That's not true!'_

Eliza smirked, "Oh but it was true, I see...still, you believed the opposite. Did you happen to push yourself into that pond near the school? Oh, of course they'd say it was an accident. How cute that is, you blushed when that crush of yours kissed your cheek, and invited you to that swank botanical garden in the city. And you stood there, waiting...waiting, waiting, waiting, for her to show up. Then it began to rain... Such a pathetic little thing you were, trudging through the downpour until that boy came to find you. So emotional, and so...boring. There's that other girl as well - the one you saved from that castle... Does D know you kissed her after setting her free? Doesn't matter, there's nothing dark about you anyway, it's all just...pitiful. But loverboy, here..."

The winding wooden roots coiled around D more, circling about his head and over his eyes, the paralyzing sap seeping into his skin. As he wrestled to break loose, the roots wound themselves tighter, even forcing his left hand closed as they encased it.

"Don't think I'm not aware of that tricky hand of yours. Now, let's see," Eliza grinned as she sought to look within the hunter's mind.

"Leave him alone," Nadia snarled.

"Hush now, dear, I'm busy." As she said that, Eliza gave Nadia's bound body a toss deeper into the tomb, the roots securing her to the floor. Afterward, Eliza concentrated her efforts on D, "Hmm, a little boy...no, the lost little prince. A bit too attached to that woman, don't you think? You still mourn her loss to this day, how touching. And  _him_ ,  _his_ face...so much like yours. What eyes  _he_ has. Wha-? Wait, what's this? What's all this blackness?!"

" **_You really think we're just gonna let you do whatever you please?_ ** "

What that hoarse old voice revealed came as shock, followed by the sound of beastly growls stemming from the staircase. Through the open door came the hulking shadow creature.

Eliza's face lit up at its arrival despite the threatening look of gore around its jaws, rooting D to the ground as she turned and thrusted out the heart she held in her arms like a beloved treasure. "Milord! My love, it's here, your heart! You can finally be restored! And once you've reclaimed your glory, please, let me stand at your side!"

***

For a brief moment, all was still. Growls resonated again within the tomb, but not from the shadow creature paused seemingly transfixed by what Eliza held. These guttural rumblings were actually echoing from the place the huntress had been thrown. And from that darkened spot, those golden eyes of hers changed to crimson as a pair of pearly fangs glistened in the torch light.  
Eliza slowly pivoted, and saw Nadia creeping toward them. Perhaps she didn't expect the huntress to be like this, the girl's features like that of a Noble, eerily beautiful and horrifying. Releasing more roots, Eliza thought she could stop her. But Nadia was too quick, dodging forward like lightening and setting every snaking bit of wood ablaze. Eliza then shot more of her bark-like tentacles just as Nadia leaped at her, jaws gaping like a wild animal.  
In that same instant, D broke loose from his bindings with ease, leaping toward the witch himself as he kicked the heart from her grip.  
Each hunter was now in their own separate fight.  
The shadow creature narrowed its gaze at D standing atop the gilded coffin, the heart that had been knocked away landing in a far corner. With the witch distracted, the beast was free from her thrall, yet that monstrous glare was drawn to her voice as she called out. Suddenly it roared as several roughly hewn needles pierced its body. As it reeled, a flash of light split the beast from top to bottom as D charged. He had mere moments to reach the heart before the massive creature regenerated. He picked it up, sheathing his sword before taking another stake from the inside of his coat. Now that D held the heart, the nature of his monstrous opponent seemed altered. It stared at him, waiting.

" _Release me... Please... Release me from her spell before she takes command of me again._ "

D, however, did nothing. He stood with his stake held at the ready over the heart, looking not to the beast but to the struggle between the two women on the other end of the tomb.  
Eliza swung one hand at Nadia as the other tried to keep her at bay, only she missed when Nadia dodged, then screamed aloud as the huntress bit into her forearm. She tore her arm free then tried to wrestle herself away. Nadia was on her instantly, though, locking her in a chokehold.  
Then Eliza saw it, her body freezing at the sight of her beloved Lord's heart in D's hand about to be pierced.  
What transpired next happened almost simultaneously.  
With a cold glare, D stabbed the heart.

"NO-!!" Eliza screamed in protest.

Only that cry was cut short as Nadia broke Eliza's neck with a single twist. Although the witch now lay dead, the towering form of living shadow still existed before the huntress, and her uncontrollable fury craved its destruction.

" **_Uh, you'd best make a run for it, that wife of yours is about to blow._ ** "

No sooner had those words left the symbiote's mouth did D bolt from the tomb and up the spiral stairs, exiting out into the cemetery as there came an explosion down below. D tumbled away from the blast of black fire that erupted from the stairs, then paused. When all felt calm, he went back. Nadia was passed out next to the pile of ash that used to be Eliza Fuchs, the force of her power having exhausted her. Something swirled in the air as D knelt beside her, about to hoist her up. Over the top of the destroyed coffin formed a ghostly apparition, the form of Lord Heinrich.

He smiled contentedly at the two hunters, " _Thank you..._ "

"Were you aware of what was happening?" D asked, oddly curious.

" _Regrettably..._ " Heinrich replied. " _With her controlling my spirit, I was powerless to stop this madness. Moreover, I do not know the reason why...why she would go to such lengths - I can not recall ever meeting that woman before. Perhaps in passing when I had last visited that village per my duty, but...alas, I simply do not remember._ "

"Nor does it matter now."

" _Yes, you are right._ " Then Heinrich raised his brow in question, " By chance are you  his ? You look strikingly close...could it be? Are you the son of the Great One? " Although D didn't answer, Heinrich continued, " _Your Highness, I...I humbly beg your forgiveness for what I have done...the...terror I caused...and the lives...I took._ "

The ghost of Lord Heinrich steadily faded with his final words, the last he saw of this world being the smile D wore as he nodded. His soul was free, free and absolved of what had tied him to this earthly plain. Yet D and the unconscious girl were not free themselves. As he was about to scoop Nadia up, D swayed for a moment, his vision blurred and swimming. A second later he collapsed. Both hunters now lay on the floor of the tomb, in a deep coma-like sleep.  
Two days went by.  
A cool breeze played against her skin, and the sounds of birds chirping flittered in the distance. Nadia steadily peeked her eyes open, blinking in the afternoon sunlight. She realized the strange sensation she had been feeling was that of her being carried by D, held against his chest as he walked the length of the old cemetery to where his horse had wandered off to. Her cheeks flushed. She hated being carted around like this, her arms and legs wrapped about his neck and waist respectively like she were a child. She sleepily asked to put be put down, of course. However, when questioned about whether or not she could feel any strength to her legs, Nadia had to reply in the negative. For that, the response was simple - no, D would not be putting her down at the moment. This exchange only deepend the red on her face as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Honestly, what would people think if they saw her like this? Her thoughts were a sudden influx of what-ifs and old childhood nostalgia. Her father and brother used to do this when she was little, and she didn't like it then either. Then Nadia had a realization that made her stomach sink, her thoughts returning to the people back in town.

_'...once my Lord's spirit returns from feasting he will rise again...'_

Could it be that the monstrous shadow creature attacked the town while they had tried to put an end to it all? One could only hope that it wasn't true, and the notion plagued Nadia the entire ride back.  
The front gates were but a few yards ahead. There was a slight expectation to see them busted up, but instead they were merely ajar, the opening wide enough for their horse to cross through. The streets were empty, everything eerily quiet.  
The hunters dismounted, looking in each direction as they walked along the main road through town. Nothing seemed out of order, no dismembered bodies laying about, no blood or gore. Where was everyone?  
Just when Nadia was beginning to think that the townsfolk might've been slaughtered behind the barred doors of their homes, she and D peered down a side street leading to the local chapel. There was a murmuring issuing from the building, like distant voices chanting. Upon opening the doors, even D counted himself surprised at the sight. The townspeople weren't dead, torn apart and left to decay - they were alive, filling the pews of the chapel in what looked like a typical service. The soft chants of prayer stopped, the priest conducting and the congregation looking to the figures of unearthly beauty in their midst. Shock and confusion painted every face that stared back at them as D and Nadia slowly walked farther down the aisle. Voices whispered.

_It's them._

_It's them, it's them!_

_Really?! It can't be!_

A few stood up from their seats, one woman in particular jumped up from the front row with her hands clasping to her trembling lips, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shandra appeared to have fully recovered. Suddenly she ran to the two hunters, tears streaming down her face. She practically sprung onto Nadia, taking the wide-eyed huntress into her arms and holding her tight. Then she went after D.

"You're alive...you're really alive," she cried. "This whole time we thought you were dead. We had heard a kind of explosion, the ground shook...and when you didn't come back..."

The Mayor approached, stepping away from his seat on the dais, "Fairly reasonable deduction, all things considered. We didn't think it possible at first, but after awhile we started to lose faith that you'd survived...we even included you in our memorial service for the folks we lost."

As uncharacteristic as it seemed, D was mildly perplexed, "How long has it been?"

"Almost three weeks, I'd say. And in that time, we had more peace than we could imagine. To the point we left the gates open during the day, holding on to our last shred of hope that you might wander your way back to us."

The strange nature of this had nearly made Nadia laugh out loud. For her and D, going by the state of their physicality, it felt like they'd only been asleep for two days. For the people here, though, time passed differently. That woman Eliza - the huldra - whatever abilities she had as a fortuneteller and from the curse that'd been placed on her, she must've had a strong hold on the land that surrounded the town, all the way to the abandoned castle. With her dead, hopefully this was the last of her reality distortions.  
Even as they walked with Shandra back to her home, it was still a task to come to terms with this awareness. At least it was for Nadia. D appeared as if it hadn't bothered him at all. And like the Mayor, Shandra had held onto what faith she had in her heart that they would someday return. She tended to the cyborg horse Nadia had left in the barn, and kept their space in the loft tidy. Their belongings were placed neatly on their bed, including Nadia's clothes that had been washed and left to dry in the laundry room. And she didn't want any thanks for her efforts, either. They had saved her life, as such she would spend the rest of it repaying them the best she could.  
What response could they make to that?

"Be happy...live and be happy."

That was all Nadia could think of to say, with D nodding in agreement. They both smiled softly, causing a blush to rise on Shandra's cheeks.   
That rare expression on the young man's exquisite visage was one Shandra would remember for years to come, holding tight to the flutter in her chest as she watched both hunters ride away.

 

 

 

  
The End  
____________________________________________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. The story comes to a close =)
> 
> Not entirely done yet, though. I have a naughty side-chapter that will be posted soon. Until then, thank you so much for sticking with me so far.


	6. VHD: The Noble Heart -- Side-chapter -- To Crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the depths of this decrepit castle, a kind of magic inspires a voracious thirst. It draws out D's vampiric nature, leaving him lustful for more than just blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsies...my hand slipped, and well, pr0n happened.
> 
> Totally optional, of course. I know not everyone is into reading smut, let alone vampire smut where a lady's blood is taken from a place other than her neck =3

The castle had a peculiar atmosphere. Such an aspect was not uncommon with Noble strongholds, but this one, this one in particular stirred with something unseen. Something beyond its history and connection to the Nobility that could inspire a slight uneasiness in those courageous enough to enter.  
As he walked the halls, D adjusted the bags he carried. The dull humming he heard out in the courtyard seemed to follow him. However, it seemed more than a hum. With the variations in its tone, it came across as more of a tune, like someone murmuring a song from far away. While D wasn't the average traveler, nor was he the average hunter, that sound was beginning to make even him rethink the need to stay longer than necessary. He wasn't afraid, of course - perish the thought that a mere hum could do that - but the hunter would be remiss if he didn't take into account the increase in his heart rate, no matter how small the change. If he were alone, he'd simply do what he came here to do then leave. However, D had his young wife to consider, and the downpour that raged outside the castle walls. Both of them being dhampirs, the storm would hinder them significantly, and his bride was already dealing with an issue that would only cause her more pain were they to brave the weather any time soon.  
The logical solution was to just ignore the hum for the time being. Should anything hostile arise, it would be dealt with accordingly.  
D adjusted the baggage again, then stopped for a moment when he came to an open door. This was closed the last time he saw it, but then came the sound of rustling fabric. Opening the door further, he came into the parlor room of one of the castle's chamber suites. Dropping off the bags and going through another door on the opposite end of the parlor, he found the bedroom. Here, his wife was knelt at the foot of the bed, rummaging through a trunk of clothing.  
Again, there was the sound of that faint humming.  
Noticing Nadia's state of dress, D assumed she had found the washroom she had wanted, as she was down to her cami bra and little else besides a small towel tied about her waist. Her buttoned shirt, jacket, and scarf lay across the bed, while her jeans and underwear had been sealed in a bag. She had doubled over in pain earlier while they were investigating materials in the castle library. At first there was some uncertainty, but then once he spotted the bagged clothes, it was safe to assume what had just occurred.

"It came earlier than expected, eh?" D asked. Coming closer, he stood in the light of thin digital screens meant to mimic windows as they displayed images resembling the outdoor conditions. 

"Yeah..." Nadia heaved a disgruntled sigh.

It wasn't supposed to happen for another week according to her, as Nadia dug deeper into the trunk of clothes. The apparent frustration was understandable as she went on; her body's unpredictable functions, in addition to the loss of some of their belongings. On top of everything else with their hunting job, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with.  
There had to be something in this trunk she could use, and she needed it fast. Then finally, Nadia came across a pair of old fashioned pantaloons. As ridiculous as these were, they'd have to do - options were limited, and she was already starting to bleed again. Then, for a second she paused. Her ears perked at something, a kind of faint murmur that was ever so slightly growing louder. Was it a simple hum, or some distant indiscernible chanting? She didn't care to know either way. Although it was strange, this tune was almost magical.  
Nadia relaxed the tension in her body, a feeling of tranquility bubbling within her. The strangeness of it then made her question if this was right, but at the same, it was better than what she had been feeling beforehand. The huntress turned to D, thinking he might have an explanation. Suddenly Nadia lost her footing, dropping to the floor with a gasp.  
D couldn't help the heaviness of his breath as he unfastened the sword from his back. He tossed it aside, then slipped off his cape and coat, the black raiment pooling around his feet. What she must be thinking in this instant as they locked eyes, he couldn't tell. What he could tell, was that she was frightened - frightened of him. As D gazed deeply into her eyes, he could see the reason why. His own were alight like burning red jewels, and the look he wore was unsettling. He was hungry. It was barely noticeable the moment he first entered the room. Yet, as he lingered in the girl's presence, that hunger only grew stronger. Now he was practically ravenous as the scent of her blood overtook his senses.  
But, the look of fear on Nadia's angelic face, though. It was this, more than anything, that shook D to his core as he fell to his knees.

"Don't be afraid...my darling...I could never hurt you..." he said, his gaze softening despite its crimson hue. "Come to me...I want you...I- I need you..."

Caressing his hand along her bare leg, D could sense the shift in the girl's heartbeat. Although her heart still fluttered, Nadia's fear seemed to be fading. And, as her golden eyes became the same reddish hue, they drew closer, their brows touching as D gently held her cheek.

"I want you..." D said, his voice a shuddering whisper as the ache between his legs was becoming unbearable.

Nadia herself could no longer deny her own body's yearning. The way D was looking at her, the sound of his voice, the heaviness of his breath as he waited for her answer - all of it swelled her growing desire as she took her husband into her arms. Each gripped the other with deep, passionate kisses in between D's pulling away to remove his armor and his shirt. Nadia's fingertips lightly clung to his bare torso as he threw them aside. Then, D reached for his trembling bride, grasping the hem of Nadia's bra and peeling it from her body as she raised her arms. He stared for a moment, the young woman's chest heaving in anxious expectation, then Nadia pulled him to the floor as she kissed him again. Hovering just above her, D strayed from Nadia's lush lips, tracing his own along her cheek and down the length of her neck. The peaks of her breasts were flushed and firm, making her wriggle and moan beneath him as D gave them a taste. Steadily, he moved down her body, tearing off the towel around her waist before holding onto her hips. Then D leaned up, gently raising her lower half with him.

Nadia blushed at what D was about to do, still trembling as her legs were draped over his shoulders, "D...wh-why there?"

"Why not?" D replied, seemingly unphased as he cupped her ass, "This doesn't bother me... Blood is blood, and I'm starving..."

Nadia shivered as D raked his tongue along her flesh, downing that ichor like he hadn't fed in ages. And how sweet it was to him, lapping every bit of it like a rich and decadent wine. The more Nadia tensed as he flicked his tongue against her delicate node, the more D drank, feasting on her essence until she cried out.  
Still he wanted more of her.  
Together they reclined on the tattered rug after D tossed away the rest of his clothes. Nadia shifted slightly to her back as the gorgeous hunter lay on his side behind her. Hooking his arm under her left leg, D ran his hand along her thigh, then reached for his throbbing member. He eased into his bride, slowly rocking against her as he held onto her leg. His heart thumping in his chest, D groaned aloud as Nadia reached up and held the back of his head for another kiss. Amid her soft whimpering, the hunter increased his rhythm, each thrust growing faster and harder with every roll of his hips. Everything was alight as their bodies danced in the gleam of the digital windows upon the wall, the synthetic moonlight accentuating their phosphorescent glow.  
D moved to sit partially on his knees, cradling the huntress against him. His left hand grasped her breast while the other roamed about Nadia's torso, then slid between her legs. Keeping his rhythm as he bucked into her, D bit at her shoulder as he circled his forefinger about her flesh. She moaned aloud at his touch, panting heavily while D breathed in her ear.

"I can tell you're hungry too-" he said.

Nadia suddenly jerked forward with a growl just as he raised his hand, snatching D's finger between her teeth as those words scarcely left his lips. She licked and suckled that digit, entranced more by the lifeblood that seeped from the bites she made. The temptation was there to bite him again, as her hunger was not yet satisfied, but her mind drifted elsewhere. With D's pleasuring growing more intense, Nadia was on the brink of another orgasm. Feeling her body go numb, she dropped to her arms as her love tightened his hold on her waist.  
D's mind then buzzed at the growing surge in his loins, his eyes rolling back as Nadia writhed against his lap. Her voice grew louder the harder he beat into her, calling his name as her fingers clawed into the old rug. Moments later, D turned her onto her back, gripping her legs firmly in each hand. Again he upped his momentum, fucking her all the harder with every thrust.  
Gritting her teeth, Nadia felt a scream rise in her throat. The more she tried to hold it back, the more it forced itself free as electricity shot up her spine. Arching her back, Nadia cried out once more, the huntress' bawls of rapture echoing off the stone walls.  
D himself was not far behind. Quickly he pulled out and straddled her waist as Nadia rose up. She was hesitant at first, but her hunger only gnawed harder at that tempting scent. All she could think of in that instant was licking every inch of D's cock. As such, she allowed him to grip the base of her head, then slide into her panting mouth. With ardent desire, Nadia fed on him, running her tongue along his skin as D shivered and moaned. And just as soon as she had finished savoring every last drop, D came, tugging Nadia's hair as he shot into the back of her throat. She choked down every bit as she collapsed onto the floor, exhausted and unable to move. Then, D gingerly took Nadia in his arms as he knelt beside her.

"I'm still hungry," she said weakly, "and we don't have any of our pills..."

For a moment D was silent, then without a second thought he scratched a fingernail along the skin of his neck, making a rather deep cut. D stood as he cradled Nadia to him, angling her to the bleeding wound he made.

"It's alright," he said softly as Nadia enveloped the tear in his flesh, "Just mind your fangs."

Quietly they left for the washroom that Nadia had found earlier. After a thorough bath, they returned. Nadia crawled into the cold, musty bed after dressing herself and immediately fell asleep. As D lay beside her, he listened to the dull thrashing of the storm outside. He could no longer hear the sound of that strange hum. What that had been exactly, there was no way to know. It was probably nothing more than his mind configuring the ambient noises. Then, there was his and his bride's fervent lovemaking, and their heightened bloodlust. Possibly this was due to their lack of nourishment, but it was best not to dwell on all of this any further. Getting out of bed, the hunter decided to occupy his mind with something else. As Nadia slept, D headed to the castle library to make himself useful.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, Noble Heart is all done =)
> 
> I know it was short, but I never intended it to be a long story in the first place. I feel like its essence, and any intrigue it had, would've been lost if I dragged it out longer than it needed to be.
> 
> Regardless, I hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> And thanks so much for sticking with me and my scribbles!
> 
>  
> 
> I have a new story planned that I'll start sometime in the future. Until then, I'm going to take a little break and get back to drawing.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr if you're curious for more D and Nadia shenanigans, and news about future stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'd love to hear some feedback. All I ask is for responses to be polite and respectful.


End file.
